


An Iron Apprentice

by witchiepoo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, all ships not yet known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchiepoo/pseuds/witchiepoo
Summary: *endgame spoiler alerts everywhere here.*You started off as Tony Stark's smartest intern and ended up being his right hand man. A relationship between the two of you had started to form, platonic at first, then budded into something more than the two of you could deny. When Tony and the team fail and return from fighting Thanos (Infinity War), Tony reels his losses and decides to dismiss you and fire you so that you cannot become collateral damage. Upset and heartbroken, you find yourself back at the Avenger's headquarter spending 5 years with Romanov trying to fix damages done and, ultimately, you find yourself back in the sidelines for another war. One that will inevitably end, but does it really end with Tony dying? Will the two of you become anything of what you could be? Or will you find a love somewhere else?





	1. part of the journey is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first EVER ironman/reader fanfic and my second fanfic in general, please be kind. i'm not going to delve into too much science and try to not ruin too much canon while adding you/reader into the avengers timeline. hopefully you guys enjoy putting yourself in the story as much as i enjoyed imagining it! second ch. coming soon. 
> 
> also, not all ships are known yet. so if you're feelin' any kind of YAS GIMME A SHOT OF THIS/READER tell me!! i'm all ears. <3 love y'all 3000

“You can’t be of any help to us,” he said to you as he looked away and pretended to turn back the project in front of him. “I’ve already given you way too much information and liberties. And, and don’t get me wrong - I appreciate it. You and FRIDAY have gotten me damn near through this entire ordeal, really.” 

You stood there, blinking. Was he really saying what he was? Was he about to…

“You’re dismissed. I - I’m sorry.” You were crying. After everything? He was _dismissing_ you? “Hey, hey.. Look, kid.” you glared, you hated when he called you that. “(Y/N). I can’t, no. I won’t. I won’t lose you because you have an affinity for helping others. You have friends, family, and you are the smartest female individual I think I’ve ever encountered..” He looked down, cursing himself for firing you. “Peter was loss enough. I couldn’t protect him, no matter how hard I tried. And the truth is, if it gets uglier — I can’t protect you, either. I can’t even protect my goddamn family.” He beat his hands down on the desk, now angry at himself. You looked at the ground. You felt as if you shouldn’t see him this way. “Peter was better off not knowing me and so are you. Please. Clean your room out and I’ll find you reassignment, I promise. Way above this pay grade.”

“I’m not a kid. I’m not the smartest female you’ve encountered - I was the smartest intern you ever had. And the smartest human ever met other than yourself and Banner. I’m not worried about my pay grade, though you could honestly afford to pay me more.” You saw his mouth curl into a small smirk, almost a laugh. “You are my family, Tony. And you’re right, about me and Peter.” He looked up, shocked and almost instantly hurt. “We were changed forever for knowing you. Changed for the better. But unlike Peter, I don’t need your permission to be apart of this. That is up to..”

“Who, exactly? Nick Fury?” he asked, wheeling his wheelchair over to you and looking up at you. Your eyes watered. You forgot. Fury was gone now, too. “Exactly. I’ve made my decision. I’ll send you your things. The car’s outside.” 

You looked out the window, surprised your exit went from a gathering of things to a get the fuck out, your car’s outside. When you walked out, Pepper was in the doorway. She put something in your hand as you hugged and you pulled back, a chip.

“I know what you were to each other. It was more than I ever was to him.” She said, her eyes reddened and solemn. 

“Pepper, I never —,” she cut you off.

“I know. And I know you never would have tried to.” She answered, “I know you love him, though. I promise, I still do, too. I didn’t ask for him to do this and I will take care of him.”

“I know.” You answered. “Thank you for everything.”

“Us girls have to stick together.” She smiled. “He’ll come around.”

Your relationship with Tony, to be clear, was never past friendship. Or was it? You never _touched_ him, he would brush your hand from time to time. Before he left to fight Thanos he had a conversation with you about the logistics, the team he had set up. What you thought about Peter Parker being involved was a big one. You watched from the sideline as they rose and watched as they all fell. And all you could think of was how he kissed your forehead and held you. What was that? A last moment?

Nick Fury was like your father. But Tony Stark, well.. He was something else completely.

Tony was a middle aged man but not just. He was a billionaire. He was intelligent and he knew it. The kind of smart ass you hated but the kind of smart ass you were, as well. Confident, ballsy. And when you started to intern for him he dismissed you pretty fast to reboot wifi he didn’t need and keep you out of his hair. It’d been almost five years or more since you first stepped into this world. His world. You’d been raised for SHIELD your whole life but this, this was more than SHIELD. It was your life.

Now Tony returned, obviously something he thought or wasn’t sure of. He was fragile at best and angry. Very angry. Who wouldn’t be? You helped get him to speed, ease the pain. But when he decided to leave for the country you knew he’d cracked a bit. Still — You never thought this would happen on the day before his big move. You were supposed to be at dinner with them to celebrate. 

And now? You were riding in a long, black car back to the compound. 

“Wow,” Natasha said as she met you at the door. “He’s really trying to leave us behind, too, isn’t he?”

“I’m guessing so.” you answered. She tugged your arm, “Come on, let’s go work it out in the ring.” Kickboxing with Black Widow. That's a natural coping mechanism, right?

You were friends to them all. You were still a little shy around Cap and Banner but Tony managed to tease you enough into that frozen state. He didn’t help much. You were a big part of the brains. Everyone knew it. You were the other side to him that Pepper wasn’t. She was never jealous, almost as if she knew it was something that had just budded by accident. Yet, also, she knew that just because it had grown out of accident didn't mean it wasn't real. She got to be his wife, you got to see him in the office. Yet you saw more than just Iron Man. In the little moments, you saw his heart. The proof, as Pepper would say. She was his wife but in a way, you kind of were, too. Pepper and yourself were close as well. She had initially hired you for Tony’s right hand after she decided to take a step back. And, until you earned absolute trust, you worked with Pepper until Tony decided he needed your help. Or, as he would put it, you needed his help.

Life was hard after the war. With out half of the world, it was quiet. With out Tony and Barton, two that were alive but had gone off grid of the unit, it was even quieter. Natasha and yourself had almost bonded over that, quite easily. She was a very guarded woman and yet so were you, you both had plenty of time to talk and trouble shoot until the day Scott Lang showed back up. 

You were in the office drinking coffee when Steve and Natasha were debriefing. There wasn’t much kept a secret to you. Aside from Danvers, Fury had taken a shine to you as an agent and then brain for the whole crew - not just Tony. 

“You’re not… totally crazy.” You said as you walked in. 

“Who are you?” Scott asked, looking at them. 

“We met once, I’m um.. I’m (Y/N), Stark’s assistant.” you answered, sounding suddenly way less important.

“She’s brilliant. The lady version of Tony, if he were bearable.” Steve answered. You smiled a little. Maybe you were important. Your confidence had kind of gone off the other end for about five years now, that was a good boost.

“Then can you make it work? Do we really need Stark?” He asked, sitting up. 

You looked over at Natasha. “I… I haven’t done much in a long time. I, I could try but I don’t think we’d have a chance in hell with out Stark. Maybe between Banner and I... But we'd be more guessing for awhile, I don't think that's quite solid enough. It could take us years. With Tony, Jesus. Between Tony and I it could take a night, maybe two at most."

“You have to be the one to go to him, he won’t listen to any of us.” Natasha said.

“Especially not me.” Steve agreed.

“I can’t.” you said simply. “I came here because he fired me, he… He would be pissed if he figured out I turned down where he referred me to work to come back here. He didn’t want me in any part of this after what happened to Peter.”

They were all quiet. You pulled out your phone and tapped it up, the screen moving in front of all of you and dialed Pepper. 

“Well, well well.” She answered with a smile. You heard her voice and saw her face, a huge smile coming on to your face. But then you heard something, a little something. A little _someone_ , ‘Mommy! I want to go in Daddy’s garage!’ And with a lift from Pepper, there she was. They had a child. And now you knew what the answer was going to be. You also felt the slightest bit of pang in your chest, the kind you felt when they had gotten married. But, again, you gave a smile.

“We may have figured a way to… Try and save everyone.” you said, chewing your lip. “But… We need Tony. I can’t figure it out completely with out him.” 

“You know where we are. If you come, he’ll listen.” She smiled, “If you don’t, I don’t know how much — Tony!” He walked up, his eyes flashing to yours for the first time in years. 

“I thought I told you not to get in any of this again.” He said simply, chewing on something nonchalantly - sans a smile. “Pepper, take Morgan to the other room, please. — I said, I would not lose you. You go scampering into things and you’re going to get yourself killed. Get the hell out of there. Now. End of discussion. Let them be the heroes, not you.” With a slap, the screen disappeared.

You had tears in your eyes as you came back to realize he had said all of it in front of everyone. 

“I can’t go. But you guys have to try.” You said again, your throat feeling as though it was closing.

“And if he says no?” Steve Rogers asked, needing to know.

“Then we try anyway.” You answered, “Either way, we try.” Everyone felt the same. You could do at least that. “You guys go, I’ll call the other smarty pants.”

Natasha smiled tearfully, “Let’s go.” She said, looking at the other two men. 

Steve patted his hand on your shoulder, rubbing it as he walked by to journey to Stark’s. As they got into the car, you sent the gps location. Steve tapped it in and they were off. 

“End of discussion.” you scoffed, picking up your phone and calling Banner as you watched them drive out of the window.


	2. come to daddy.

After setting up a meeting place for Bruce and the others, you sent the group a text about the location and time. A few minutes later, Steve called.

“He’s out.” He said, his voice frustrated. “He said he could not take a chance, time travel is impossible.” 

“It sounds crazy, I know, but it _is_ possible. It just hasn’t been looked at by the right person.” You said softly, “Maybe he’ll come around. Until then, we keep moving. Meet Bruce and get him in, bring him back and we’ll get to work on it.”

It was a couple of hours as you walked around in your room, chewing on your bottom lip. You opened your bottom drawer and slid out the chip Pepper had given you before five years ago. Walking over to your desk, you set it in the system and a hologram began to play. Jesus, just like Tony. He couldn’t ever just leave a voicemail, could he?

“You’re probably wondering when I’m coming home.” The image of Tony started out, rubbing his neck. “And if you get this then the answer is probably that I’m not going to.”

That was it. That was as far as you had ever let it play before. This time, you let it continue.

“The truth is, well, I don’t know what the truth is anymore. You mean a lot to me. I’m up here, with less than 24 hours of oxygen and I’m thinking… Pepper, I’ve got to get something to Pepper. I wonder if Pepper is still alive. Is she alive? Is (Y/N) alive? Does she know how I feel about her? And then I realized that of course you don’t. And if I don’t come clean now, well, I never will.” His image took a deep breath as he rubbed his hand against his forehead. 

“I love my wife. She has absolutely saved me from the worst parts of myself.” He started, “I feel… conflicted and ashamed. For one, this is exactly… _Almost exactly_ how I fell in love with Pepper. She worked for me, I was an ass, it was charming. Who could blame her, really?” You couldn’t help but laugh then, shaking your head a bit. “But you, you’re alike and so different from her at the same time. You stand up to me and say no, you’re being a dick. Pepper will at least be nice until she teases me into an apology. She makes me normalize, come to earth.” He stopped, almost thinking some more. “You remind me that I’m not normal at all.” 

Your eyes watered and you almost moved to press the stop button, but the message continued to quickly say: “No, no. Don’t stop listening. I have to say this because I can’t think of you not understanding what you mean to me. I love you, (Y/N). I fought with it, I’ve fought against it, and I’ve lost every time. There are moments when Pepper will try to pull me back, and I know, I love her, too. She’s my wife. I’m a sorry excuse for a husband, we all know this. I’m your boss. But I know we are more to each other than just that. You can’t deny it, either. If I come back, please know, I’ve chosen Pepper only because I promised her stability. I promise her and make bad on it each time. If I’m given another chance I have to make good by it and I will. I’m sorry for that. But at the same time, it’s for your best interest. Pepper has spent almost a lifetime waiting for me to act right, praying I return alive from each battle, and I leave her in agony more than not.” He twitched little in the mouth as he said that. “You deserve someone who will leave you in happiness every day. I don’t want that for you, or worse, if you are alive still… God, I hope you are alive still.” He was crying now. “I love you. I will protect you if I am given any opportunity to do so again. I will keep you alive because I love you enough to let you go in order for you to be safe and secure. I hope you understand this. I’m praying I see you again to fulfill this. Stark, out.”

And just like that the image was gone and your face was drowning in tears. He had never thought much of himself. That much was always true and you had always known that. It seemed as though no matter what Tony did or how many times he put his life in danger to protect others, his personal life always took a curve. It was never enough. If he left to fight with the Avengers, Pepper was left unhappy at home. Left with out. Left waiting. If he stayed, he denied the world of safety he could provide. It was always a double-edged sword. You sighed and stood up, chewing your bottom lip as you went to get some water.

As you walked through the compound, you saw Bruce and Scott around the van. Bruce was trying to figure something out and he had his glasses on as he fiddled with a few wires but… It was Hulk? You listened, no. It was Bruce. It was….

“Hey, you. Yeah, yeah. I know, right?! It’s both of us!” He held his arms out as if he were posing. “Can you help me with this? Yeah, I… I keep dropping the wires. Hands are too big.” Bruce let out a sheepish laugh. 

How odd. You went over and stood next to him, not saying much. You picked the wire up and helped connect it. “You have that setting wrong, you’re going to send him into Jesus’ time like that.” 

“Man, I don’t have the sandals for that.” Scott complained, shaking his head. “You’re going to make me shit myself, dude. Literally. Literally shit myself in front of Jesus himself.” 

You laughed, “Go to bed, we can figure this out for a little more.” You told Scott. “The less you know, the better.”

“You are… absolutely correct.” He shot you a finger gun before waving goodnight. “Goodnight! Don’t fuck it up! Please!”

Both Bruce and yourself stood there until he was far enough away.

“Isn’t this way outside of your field?” You asked, pushing your glasses back on the bridge of your nose after cleaning them against your sweater.

“Oh, hell yeah. They think all science is just science. As in, hey, that guy is a veterinarian! He can do heart surgery on my cousin!” Banner bantered, making you laugh a little more.

“Yeah, well. I’m not exactly a jack of all sciences myself.” You laughed, 

“You know, we could really kill this guy.” Bruce said seriously, his brows showing his distress.

“Hey,” you said softly, a hand pressing against his arm. “We’re going to do our best. He knows that. It’s late. Let’s get to bed.”

The big green man agreed and walked with you to your room. You opened your door and then walked out, looking at him as he was about to leave.

“By the way,” You said from the doorway. “Where in the hell do you shop for clothes?”

“Shut up.” He laughed, “Goodnight!”

You smiled a little, laughing to yourself as you went back into your room. You got into bed and chewed your lip, what was Tony doing? You couldn’t imagine the man you knew to be Iron Man being able to thing of the possibility of the greater good and _not_ try to tinker with it. You checked the clock. _3am?! Shit, go to bed._ Just as you dozed off your phone rang. Unknown number. That was weird but before you could hit ‘send to voicemail’, Tony’s face and image was glowing. You sat up franticly. 

“Really? You blocked me?” He asked, his face in disbelief. “You honest to God blocked me with a one of a kind Stark phone I made for you myself.” Just when you opened your mouth to speak he continued again. “THEN, then you let it ring?”

“What do you want, Tony?” you asked as you rolled your eyes.

“You see — that there. Enough, okay? I get it, I was a bit harsh before. Things happen, as you say, it be like that sometimes.” You laughed a little, you couldn’t help it. He was a pain in the ass. “Listen, you saw my message?”

Your laugh faded instantly.

“I thought so, yeah. So you know I had to leave you alone. I couldn’t just — you know. Have you here. With that face and... That brain, especially." That was distracting to him, even now, and you could see it. "I missed you, though. Did you miss me?” You were silent. Of course you did. “Right, of course you did.” he answered, as if he was in your mind. “You see, the thing is… I… I figured it out.”

You looked at him, your eyes wide.

“I know, so, yeah. Come to daddy. Time to come home, now. I need your help with the normal stuff, you know, saving human kind. Bringing them back. Since no bone in your body knows how to listen, should I use reverse psychology?” Tony spoke in such a quick witted, _Tony_ sort of way. A way no one else spoke and a demeanor no one else could have. Some hated it but you always loved it more than you could say. And you still did.

“Mm, yeah. I don't like to be left waiting.” He ticked at you, his eyes meeting yours. “The car’s outside.”


	3. the long way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are enjoying reading so far! drop a comment and tell me what you think! <3

_The car’s outside._ You shook your head at yourself as you rode to his house in the middle of nowhere. It was late, what was he THINKING? What were you thinking? How did he figure it out?

As the driver made his way to the Stark house, you flipped through your notes. Was it not length over time? Your brows fiddled. Finally, your eyes widened, fuck. That was it. It was the opposite. Something so small, a movement of equation. 

“I know that face,” you heard his sly voice smirk out. You looked up through the window and scanned the shape of his face. “That’s the face of someone who just figured out what I figured out, isn’t it?” He winked, offering his hand to you to get out of the car. “You know, I know Pepper said if you didn’t come I wouldn’t look into it and I thought - damn. She’s right, if (y/n) comes, I’m going to promise to try. If she doesn’t, no will be easy.” he was talking as he took your hand, wrapping it eventually around his arm. You kept walking, heading up the stairs to the front door.

“Ah, ah, ah. Down. Morgan’s far too nosy to keep this stuff in the garage.” He was pointing to a cellar door on the side of the house. You blinked at him. Right. He had a daughter now. He had a daughter with _Pepper_ now. Morgan must have been her name.

You cleared your throat and followed him down, lights turning on as you climbed downwards until you came to a keypad that Tony opened. You followed him inside.

“Anyways, I saw Natasha get out, I said.. Damn, not my girl. Cap got out of the car and, you know he’s good-looking and all, but again — not you. Scott… Definitely not. Just. Way off.” his hands were moving as he told his story. “Then as they came onto my porch I realized you weren’t coming at all. And that kept me up tonight. That kept me fiddling with the quantum theory. There was something so unknown, yet,” he flicked an equation on the screen lit up in front of you. “Right under our eyes.” He smirked over at you, showing the rendered model as FRIDAY beamed.

“Jesus Christ,” you mumbled, amazed. “So.. what the hell do you need me for?

“ _Excuse you_.” he held a hand over his mouth, as if he was offended. “So you know what I need you for, we need to harness a way to make sure we journey in the right direction. A GPS of sorts.” You nodded, chewing your bottom lip. 

With a swift movement up, you hair was tied in a ponytail and you pulled your glasses from the pocket of your jacket, pressing them up the bridge of your nose. “First, it should be small. Something every one of you should have, just in case.

Tony stopped speaking for the first time since you arrived and just stared at you.

“Something everyone has, like… an Apple Watch. Or, uh, you know, a shaped face with the gps technology on it. We can secure it to a band.” you continued, moving through to work up a protocol with FRIDAY’s help. He sat in a chair and watched for awhile, sitting back and smirking as you continued to move from one counter to another.

“God, you’re breathtakingly beautiful. Did you, did you know that?” He asked before finally moving towards you.

You stopped and stared back at him. “What are you doing? Quit!” 

Tony walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. He leaned his chin against your shoulder and leaned his head against yours. He stayed like this for awhile and you let him. And as much as you wanted to hug him back, tell him it was terrible with out him - you remembered her voice. _’I want to go in Daddy’s garage!’_

You pulled away. “We need to make enough for the entire team and then we need to get back and let them know. I’ll help you until morning.”

Still jarred by you pulling away, Tony cocked his head to the side as if you just shocked him again. “Only until morning?”

“We can finish the gps by the morning. We can do the rest at the compound. With Banner. Three heads are greater than two.” You nodded, “The faster and more accurately we get to testing these, the better. Scott only has so many Pym particles to test with. Dr. Pym… He’s gone.”

“All business, I _see_.” He nodded, his face showing a little disappointment. “Total boner killer, just so you know.”

“You used to say that about kids.” you quipped back. Shit, there it was.

“Have children. That’s what husbands and wives do.” He reminded you in a coy manner.

“You know what they don’t do?” You asked.

“I got it, I get it.” He said, his hands raised in a surrender. “Fine. Back to work, then. Just… For God’s sake, at least take the bun down. You’re a complete distraction right now.” Tony spat, rolling his eyes and moving behind you to gently take your hair down and let it fall. A shiver went down your spine.

By the time morning came, you and tony had pretty much finished with a model the both of you were proud of.

“Here’s some coffee.” He offered as you sat up from the chair. 

“Thanks, Tony.” you mumbled, doing something else really quick. “It’s really nice, by the way. Steve is really going to love it.” You smiled. Just then, Steve Roger's picture came up on your phone that was against the table. 

“You think he knew we were talking about him? You know, ears itching and all?” Tony asked as he sipped his coffee. “I’m going to take the things to the car,” He nodded, “I’ll wait for you there.” He reached in and kissed your cheek before closing the briefcase the gps guide was in and grabbing the shield he made for Cap. 

“Hey, what’s up?” You smiled, he loved FaceTime for some reason. It became more and more apparent the more you two talked.

“Don’t tell anyone but, I am going to get us some breakfast tacos. Want to go for a hike and have breakfast with me?” He asked, his face happy go lucky as always. 

Tony was in the car but he was also listening in via FRIDAY’s system in the room. What did you and Steve Rogers have to talk about? It was killing him and he was chewing on his bottom lip as he listened. _"Breakfast tacos? what is he, Captain Mexico now or what?"_ Tony spat, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

“Steve, I’m — uh. Yeah, but. Just wait for me, okay? I had to run and… take care of something. I’ll be back in maybe an hour or so. I have a surprise, too, kind of.” you answered. Super sketchy of you, really.

“Perfect. Don’t take too long.” he smiled, “You promised me breakfast two days ago! I’m going to hold you to it.”

 _"She promised? Why would she pr-,"_ Tony's eyes widened as he waited for your response.

“I promise. When I get back. Breakfast definitely, hike possibly.” You grinned, laughing a little.

With a laugh, he nodded. “Really doesn’t matter what we actually do. See you soon.” 

Tony's hands went up in the air, _"OH, COME ON!"_

You hung up and started to the car, locking things up as you left. As you walked out you were thinking to yourself. Was Steve meaning more than just a normal breakfast? Was he... What was… You opened the door... Was Captain America asking you on a…

“You know, he’s way too old for you.” Tony said with his head shaking. “Way too old.”

“Better old than married with a kid.” You answered, buckling your seatbelt. “Just drive, Stark.” 

Drive he did, but he'd be damned if he didn't take the long way back.


	4. mark 3000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! We're getting close to the endgame battle!!! I can't wait for this! Hopefully you guys enjoy. :)

Steve was giving you looks since you arrived back at the compound with Tony. The whole hike was kind of quiet but it was taken. You had promised, after all.

“So. You and Stark… made up?” he asked as you both sat down on the edge of a rock overlooking the city. 

“He called me last night in the middle of the night to tell me he figured it out. He needed my help harnessing the gps device on something usable.” you said as you leaned over and wrapped your arm around his. “Are you mad I didn’t tell you?”

“No, of course not.” He laughed but Steve wasn’t all that convincing to you. “It’s just… He could figure out time travel but he couldn’t harness it to the gps himself?” 

You thought about that for a bit, was he right? Tony had made a move on you but what exactly was he getting at? 

“I’m not saying you’re not brilliant yourself. You absolutely are. But Tony’s married, he’s got a kid.” Steve reminded you.

“I know.” You answered, “I know he is and does. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t put myself back in that position.” They all knew how the both of you felt, even before you watched Tony admit it to you himself.

They were testing the machine once you and Steven both got back to the compound. Tony was waiting for you when you walked in. 

“Been waiting on you, princess.” Tony smiled, sliding his arm around your shoulders. “Her, not you, Cap. Sorry. Maybe in another world.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “See you later on, lady.”

“ _See you later_?” Tony mimicked in his question. “Are we seeing him later?” He raised his brow at you.

“We all stay in the same building, Tony. I imagine I will see him at some point.” you rolled your eyes, walking up and looking over Thor as you both passed. Lord, he really let himself go. 

“Hey. His eyes are up here. Quit checking him out.” Tony called you out, obviously a joke as Scott and Banner started laughing. 

“Oh, were you… Were you _checking me out_?” Thor asked coyly, taking his sunglasses off as he smirked over at you.

“Easy there, Romeo. _She’s into old guys_.” he pretended to whisper as he looked at you and walked over to the keypad with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes as Thor gullibly asked, “How old? I’m pretty old in earthly years.”

“Enough playing around, boys. Really. We got some work to do.” You laughed, everyone laughing at Thor’s gullible question. “Are you ready to try this, Scott?” 

After the first session with Barton offering to go in and it worked… That’s when the work started. Tony and the team worked on figuring out when to go back and you checked in from time to time but you were working on something else. A gauntlet to hold the stones, once they got them in one place. Once they figured out the exact date and you finished the gauntlet, you would all be ready to go. It took about a week.

You were singing along to an old song, something Britney Spears. Something to dance along to while you were doing the finishing touches on the glove. ‘ _MY LONELINESS IS KILLING ME,’_ and you were done. You danced around to the song as you sang.

You jumped back when you saw Steve standing there with a smile cracked, “When I’m not with you I lose my mind,” he continued with you.

A huge grin and laugh exploded as you both continued to sing, “HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME.” And the music haunted to a stop.

“I swear to God. If that thing harnesses only the power to shave someone’s head off, I’m blaming the both of you.” Tony said casually as he walked in, taking the glove and looking at it. “It’s beautiful. Good work, (Y/N).” He moved to hug you. “Steve, tell Natasha it’s time. Tomorrow, we get one last shot.” 

Steve beamed and nodded proudly before he left. 

“Listen,” Tony started, taking your hand and taking you to another room. “I have to say something just incase this doesn’t work tomorrow. 

“It’s going to work.” You answered.

“Right. It’s going to work 99%.” He reassured you, but you could see in his eyes he was worried. “There are a lot of different moving parts here, you’re a smart woman. I know you know that there's always the other 1%.” Tony looked into your eyes, moving closer to you. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against your lips. 

You felt as if your heart stopped beating. All the feelings you’d tried to push aside, as much as you tried to tell yourself no. It couldn’t be, it wouldn’t be possible still — it was. You were what he wanted now, but why?

“I spent the 5 years trying to do my thing, the right thing. The husband thing, the daddy thing. I’m good at the daddy thing, I love Morgan. But there’s not a day where I didn’t think about you. Pepper knows, Pepper’s not just a pretty face, either.” This was true. Very true. “We agreed, when this is over with that we’ll take some time and take a step back. Think about what we both really want. Right now, we both want different things but we know we want to be good parents to Morgan. That’s all we need, we’re not at the same place together and we haven’t been since I met you.” 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” you felt so bad, was it your fault? It was. 

“No, no. It was something that just… Happened and I tried to not let it but how can we say it hasn’t?” he asked you, searching your face.

“A lot has changed in five years. How do you know it’ll work out? It’s a lot of sudden jumping from one place to another. And when you left, you left so easily.” You answered, rubbing your shoulder.

“Let’s just see what happens. I want you to be happy but what I’m saying is, when I get back… I’m going to do my part to be an option for you. I just want you to try.” Tony looked over you and moved to kiss you, again. 

This time you returned his kiss and moved to hug him tightly, he rested his head on the top of yours. 

“Please, just come back safe.” you said softly. “Do what you need to do and I’ll help you as much as I can.”

“I’m going to do my best, you know that. I have an amazing chance with you next to me.” Tony answered softly. “Also, you know what this means, right?”

“What?” You asked, cocking your head to the side.

“No more Captain America dates.” He clicked as he wagged his finger at you.

“You’re cute but you’re still married which means, I’m still single.” You smirked, patting his shoulder. “Let’s just see what happens.” You winked, laughing a little. 

“I guess we better hurry up and save the world.” He kissed you once more, “How ‘bout it? Ready to do this?” He asked, offering you his hand. “I have to show you something I made you, you know, just incase the fight gets a little rough.”

He opened pressed open and a door opened, revealing a suit. A Mark made just for you. “A defense suit?” You asked, looking at it. Was it like Pepper’s?

“No, it’s fully loaded.” he smiled. “Only for emergencies, of course. This is especially for you, so. You’ll be able to figure it out as soon as you call it. Your own Mark… Mark 3000.” Like his saying with his daughter. You smiled, you loved it.

“I promise, I’ll only used it when necessary.” you smiled up at him, reaching for one more kiss. “Thank you, Tony. This is the best gift you’ve ever given me.

“Could’ve mentioned that before I got you all those diamonds.” Tony joked, kissing your cheek. “Let’s get you to bed, tomorrow’s a big day.”


	5. no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry i haven't updated this in forever. i got random inspiration after seeing spiderman and i had to jump back on and give you guys a good chunk of a chapter for waiting so long!!! let me know how y'all feel about this... it's about to get into the battle D:

On your way back to your bedroom you thought about everything Tony had said. Then, your mind returned to what Steve had said. You replayed both conversations in your head as you laid there. You knew what your heart wanted to do. Your heart, alive and beating, quite unlike Tony’s wanted to believe the vague plans he set aside for you both. But could you even fathom the thought while things concerning his _marriage_ were merely at “seeing what they both want”? You knew what Steve would say. No. It was wrong.

This back and forth between men kept you up and when you tried to think of the other alternatives – you know, the whole team going back in time to save the earth and all of your family possibly not returning from that mission in one piece…. Yeah, that didn’t help you sleep either.

You paced and then finally went outside into the kitchen and made yourself some coffee.

“Only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not right. And the timing is quite, unusual.” Tony sang, his tongue clicking as he swayed effortlessly over towards you. “Meet Virginia, right? Favorite song number…. 1. Yes?”

“Yes.” You answered as you sat down on a bar stool, sipping your coffee. You two often spent nights together sharing the music power. He tried to get you to listen to more rock and you always ventured into other songs he never understood the intrigue of.

“Want to talk about it?” Tony asked, setting the bowl of ice cream you assumed he had been eating before you brushed in. Apparently you weren’t the only one being kept up at night.

“Not really.” You said. Oddly enough, you weren’t used to talking to Tony anymore. And his offer almost made you awkward. He noticed it immediately.

“It’s Cap, isn’t it? You don’t want to talk to me because I’m not one of the girls.” Tony whipped but in an almost jealous, half serious way. You could tell he said it with a little grain of salt, hoping you’d wipe his worries away.

“I’m used to talking to Steve a lot, yeah.” You said, “When you left it sort of left me to find someone else to lean on and he keeps me sane. A lot….. Yeah..” You said the last end of your sentence in a way that Tony could almost see your mind stringing thoughts of Steve together.

Tony rubbed his jaw. “I know. I’m not exactly the easiest to be vulnerable with. I have walls. I understand out of the two, I’m not the winner on paper. I think I am the winner where we both know it really counts, though. So why are you doing this? What’s keeping us awake and not together in bed?”

Your eyes blinked. In bed?

“Come on,” He took the dishes you both had and put them in the sink. Then, with a scoop, took your hand and walked you up to his suite. You sat on the corner of his bed. He moved to sit next to you but you were still silent.

“What do I do if I choose to put myself through you and you still choose Pepper?” You asked softly, looking down at the floor in almost a shameful way. “I know, you two have Morgan and you said you were going to both take a step back but it doesn’t tell me you two are over.”

“We agreed on divorce settlements last week. Even before all… This started. Last week. I will always love Pepper – she gave me Morgan and helped me in a lot of ways. But we both know we haven’t been in love for a long time. I don’t know if… If it was ever that I was really _in love_ as much as I loved her and had appreciation and respect for her that turned into romance because, well, let’s face it… I wasn’t exactly letting anyone else close enough.”

You listened closely to him and nodded.

“So that’s, that’s where that is. The reason why I said it like it was not set in stone is because I didn’t want you to feel like it was your fault. We’ve never shared a kiss before today, you know. We haven’t spoken in years.” Tony moved a hand to lift your face up by lifting your chin. “But when it happened, I can’t help feeling like it was the best decision of my life so far, aside from Morgan.”

You suddenly felt bad for questioning his intentions and his status with Pepper. You felt guilty for thinking he’d do that to her in general and so you did nothing but chew your lip.

“Pepper is not a threat to us…. However, what’s made itself very apparent in the last day or so is that Steve may be.” Tony cleared his throat after admitting that out loud.

“Steve and I have never been romantically involved or even had conversations about such a thing.” You defended yourself suddenly.

“Ah, ah.. But it’s there. I can feel it. He hasn’t been this close to anyone like you since before he was a popsicle and had Peggy.” Tony said honestly, “And you. You don’t exactly shut him down.”

“I don’t.” You admitted with a little frustrated sigh. You collapsed back against the bed. Tony did the same, falling straight back to lay beside you.

After a few silent moments you turned to your side to face him and he turned to face you, too. “Steve has been there for me, yes. That’s true. I’ve been there for him, as well, but I will never be Peggy and he… Well, he will never be you.” You traced your hand along the chiseled lines of his face, outlining his jaw and cheek, before kissing him softly.

The two of you kissed passionately for a few moments, your lips pulling on his and his even traveled to find the small of your neck. You both stopped for a few moments and you pulled back, “What am I going to do if you don’t come back tomorrow?” You asked, your eyes searching his.

His eyes were just as fearful as yours were but he rubbed your head softly before reaching for a kiss. “If I don’t come back tomorrow my biggest regret would be not using every bit of the time I had to love you more.” Tony moved to kiss your neck a few more times and then tapped a gentle kiss on your lips again.

“Then we should make the most of right now,” you said softly, your eyes moving to find his again as your mouth returned to his.

“Yes.” Tony answered. “Absolutely yes. Yes 3000, yes.” He nodded, moving to pull his shirt off and sit back on the bed to look at you. “But I am going to take my time. I’ve waited, rehearsed this in my head more than I can admit.” Tony said softly as you crawled over and moved to kiss over his shoulder. He leaned his head back and his eyes closed.

Your lips trailed over his skin, kissing the center of his chest before moving down to kiss against his stomach, and your hands pulled his sweatpants down past his hips. You peeled the rest of his clothes off but he pulled you back up before your lips could go anywhere else and he kissed you deeper than he had before.

“Are you sure?” He asked seriously, brushing some hair out of your face as he laid you down. You nodded and he moved to undress you now. His lips moved slowly over almost every piece of skin, moving down and kissing the inside of your thigh as he removed your underwear smoothly. The feeling of his mouth against your center and his tongue sliding between your lips for the first time made your back arch. His beard tickled a little but his gentle and obvious hunger left you panting before he moved back over you.

Tony ran his hand over your face, tangling your lips with his in a kiss before he angled himself between your legs. He let his face fall against your chest and took a moment, holding you tightly. You ran your fingers through his hair. It was an emotional moment for the both of you and neither one of you had to say just how powerful or vulnerable it was.

When he pulled back, his eyes were teary, but it wasn’t a bad thing because yours were just as warm and filled as his were. In a soft press forward, he was pushing inside of you in a sudden yet slow motion that caused your eyes to roll back.

Your bodies crashed together over and over. Soft moans and kisses were exchanged unapologetically before he rolled you over and you adjusted on top of him, your fingers laced with his as you rode back and forth against him until the both of you lay panting side by side.

“That was absolutely incredible.” You said softly as he pulled you into his embrace and kissed your head sweetly.

“If I don’t come back tomorrow, just know that you and Morgan have completely fulfilled my life. I have absolutely no regrets and I love you so much.” He said seriously, “And when I do come back..” He added, noticing your reaction to the hovering future events, “I’m going to need you to do that again. Over and over. And over and over. Until Morgan has another sibling.” He laughed and you laughed, too, giggling as he held you against his body. “Bring tomorrow on. I’m ready to come home to you.”


	6. boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE! I’m back y’all!!! Inspiration is hitting. You’re gonna get sick of me!! Tell me what you guys think!! 😬😭

When the morning came Tony had already waken up before you. Your eyes opened and you noticed the absence of his body next to yours. You went to shower and thought about the day. Why did this have to happen? Why did Tony have to go? You knew this was a part of the deal, this was his life. It was something he could never ignore, even when he wished he could. Just like you. 

You got out and put his robe on, rubbing your hair in the towel before letting it fall on your shoulders. When you walked back in the bedroom you heard a knock on the door. Tony must’ve gotten locked out or had his hands full. 

“What? You can create artificial intelligence but you can’t open a door?” You asked before stopping. “S-Steve.” 

“Hey.” Steve replied, just as surprised as you were. He expected to find Tony. Not you in Tony’s robe. His face fell. “What...” he adjusted closer to you, his face close to yours. “What are you doing? He’s still married and you —. Well, he —.” 

“The term is technically separated.” Tony answered with a click of his tongue. “Will you excuse me? Trying to bring my lady coffee.” He moved past Steve, who didn’t move an inch even with the request. Tony handed to your coffee after pulling you in and kissing you quickly. “Iced. Two Splenda, light - very light cream. I’ll, uh, I’ll be in the other room.”

Tony left and your eyes followed him even though Steve’s eyes never left you. 

“I... they signed the papers. I know what you’re thinking but.. I promise. I know what I’m doing.” You said to him, “please. Don’t be mad. You mean so much to me and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Steve scoffed a little, leaning back against the doorway. “You could never lose me.” He answered to your surprise. “I’ll always be here for you whenever you need me. Okay? I’ll kick his ass. I’ve done it before, remember?” He lifted your face up to his.

“That wasn’t a good time.” You smiled. “I love you, you know? Be careful today.”

Steve smiled, giving you a grin. “I love you. Don’t worry, we will be. I promise, I’ll bring him back for you if my life depends on it.” He rubbed your cheek with his thumb before walking off.

“How romantic.” Tony piped up as he finished brushing his teeth. He walked out with his hands on his hips. God, he was so staggeringly handsome. His piercing brown eyes, firm smirk. “You sure you don’t want to go a round with him? I mean, he could not come back and... I’m married.” He joked, teasing the tense conversation before.

Your arms were already around his waist, lips against his neck. “I love you.” 

“I bet you say that to all the Avengers, don’t you?” He winked at you before giving you a big kiss. “I’ll be fine. We both will. I promise. Come on, it’s time.” 

——

The time it took for them to blimp off was almost nothing yet those few seconds were the longest few seconds of your life. You manned the machine, just in case. You guys couldn’t afford a glitch.

When the surge returned, you felt as if your heart leapt out of your chest and fell back down into your stomach. It worked. You grinned wildly before your eyes wondered. Where was Nat?

When Barton collapsed, you ran over and collapsed next to him. You cried. You _screamed_.

How? How could she be gone? The room spun. Steve lifted you off the ground instantly, handing Tony the scepter as he held you and carried you off. 

You had passed out. When you woke up, all you could see was a blurred room until one thing came to focus. “Hey,” Steve said softly. “You okay?” He ran his fingers through your hair as you tried to lift yourself up. He had laid you in his room, on his couch, and placed his leather jacket that was nearby over you. You nodded. You felt numb. “We’ll be outside. We need you. Take some time and come on out.” 

“I’m okay. I’m coming.” You said, sitting up and pulling his jacket on. He wrapped his arm around you and walked you out with everyone else. 

Tony’s eyes greeted you both before anyone else. Steve guided you to sit next to him as they spoke. Everyone released but you were silent. 

“I... I think it’s time to finish this. This shouldn’t be in vain.” Tony said realistically, but he was just as distraught. “You guys stay, I need to... distract my mind.”

He walked off into the compound and you followed after. You leaned against the door and watched him for awhile.

“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?” He asked, looking up at you. Was he upset? You went over and took off Steve’s jacket before walking beside Tony. You helped him guide some stones into place.

“He’s in love with you.” Tony said after a moment of more silence. He was watching you drag a stone into the magnetic field of the gauntlet.

You didn’t say anything. You looked over and caught his eye but went back to the task at hand.

“I think it’s good.” He said calmly. “At first I was jealous. But after today. Losing Romanoff.” He shook his head. “God, I just can’t help but feel relieved that if something happens to me there’s someone here who loves you that much. He’s going to take care of you. You’re my girl, of course, but. You know, if I’m not here someone —.”

“Stop it.” You said firmly, almost loud enough to be yelling but not quite. It was enough to get him to take a few steps back. “I’m not going to lose you. You’re going to come back to me. I - I can’t lose you and Nat. Not both of you.” You were crying again. 

Tony ran to you and held you tightly. “Hey, Hey. Come on. We know what this is.” He rubbed the tears from your face and gave you a kiss. “We both know the risks.”

“Hey guys.” Bruce said as he walked in. “I know you’re having a moment but we should probably start on setting the stones.”

“Let me try.” You said softly, moving to start guiding the first stone.

“Absolutely not.” Tony answered. “Go get your suit, get the crew in the meeting room, and if we don’t explode we will be there in ten minutes.” 

You rolled your eyes.

“Hey.” He said to you, lifting your chin and kissing you. “Now.”

You and all the crew stood there in the room. They started to decide who was going to wear the gauntlet before Bruce spoke up. Your eyes watered. The walls went up around all of you. Tony made a nod at you and in a second the suit was on and calibrated. You could see everything just as Iron Man did. In fact, with one quick word mouthed by Tony you saw half of what was in his view and half what was in your view. The two of you were paired. _For your protection, ma’am. Mr. Stark wishes you to know this is just so he knows where you are in the event the two of you are misplaced._ All you could think was... God, I love this man. And you gave him a smile.

Your attention was stolen by the gauntlet meeting Banner’s hand. And, as Banner struggled, you moved to try to reach him. “Take it off!” You cried, but he insisted it was okay. And, finally.

Snap.

It was if the Earth surged. As the walls went down, you heard the birds sing for the first time in five years. Barton’s phone rang. You walked over to Tony and he smiled, removing his mask to embrace you in a kiss, but just as he went to remove yours.....

Boom.


	7. damage control.

Darkness. When you came to, all you could see was darkness and rubble. Very little light. You blinked, Tony’s half of the screen went down.

_Ma’am, Mr. Stark has sent us into defense mode. I will launch us to safety in 3, 2, 1...._

As you soared through rubble you shook your head. “No. I want to help.”

“Not a request.” Tony’s voice rang in your ear. “Get out of here. Now.” You looked around searching for him. His back was turned he was facing Thanos. 

“F. R. I. D. A. Y., override request.” You said, squinting your eyes. “And pull up Tony’s viewpoint, take mine down off his.” 

_As requested, ma’am._

And you flew back in, the battle was starting as all the Avengers began to show up. You took your spot and it began.

It was so quick, so sudden. Things were hairy and you tried to find Tony. When the infinity gauntlet got to Thanos, you ran to Steve, who was thrown to the side after he pushed Captain Marvel off. As you were making sure Steve was alive your screen showed Tony at Thanos’ hand. No. No.

“NO!” You screamed, though everything sounded so thunderous you didn’t even hear yourself. You saw Tony’s eyes. He glanced to you.

“And I am Iron Man.” 

Snap.

As the dust fell and flew away, you laid Steve down and ran to Tony. Peter was crying and hovering. “Come on, Peter.” You said softly, looking over at Tony. 

“We knew the risks.” He said weakly. 

You knelt down and took his hand, his hand weakly grasping yours back. “You did it. I love you, honey. You can rest now. I’ll be okay.” 

As he closed his eyes, you couldn’t help but think about how you lied to him. You wouldn’t be okay. Not for a long, long time.

——

The funeral was hell. For the few days before you spent thinking maybe it was a bad dream. But everyday his absence was like a pain that stabbed you deeper and deeper almost every time you took a breath. 

“You ready?” Steve asked, yeah. Steve. He was the only reason you’d eaten the last few days. And he was leaving you now, too.

“Is it time already?” You asked, wiping your eyes. “Can’t you wait a little longer?” 

“We can’t, you know that.” He said firmly, yet as if he hated it as much as you did. “We have to put the stones back before the alternate futures get crazy.... you explain it better than I can.” 

You pushed the glasses up the bridge of your nose and nodded. It had to be done. But he didn’t have to stay. Yet, how could you ask him not to? You didn’t know if you’d ever stop mourning Tony. You couldn’t see a future where the pain hurt even a little less. That wasn’t fair to Steve.

“Okay.” You said softly. Everyone had left except for the crew that was left. Happy, Morgan, and Pepper were talking on the porch. As you and Steve walked out, you let Steve pass in front of you to get ready. 

“You can ask him to stay, you know. It’s not as selfish as you think it is.” Pepper said softly. “I know we both wish we asked Tony not to go.” 

“Yeah.” You said, “but the difference is if I asked Steve to not go, well, he would listen to me. And when you toldTony not to do something it just made him want to do it more.” For the first time in awhile a small smile ran across your face and you gave a little laugh at the thought. “I miss him so much. I don’t want to ask Steve to stay just because I don’t want to be alone. I don’t know if it’s right.”

Pepper looked down. “It’s going to be hard for awhile but that doesn’t mean you have to suffer forever. That doesn’t mean you have to be alone.”

You looked back and smiled. But when Steve hugged you and suited up, you said nothing. You just stood next to Bucky and wrapped a hand around his arm for comfort as Steve left. 

And then, there was just you.

“And he’s back! How was it, Cap? Did it work?” Banner cheered. You looked up. But... what? What about Peggy? You and Bucky exchanged looks and then you let Steve lift you in a hug. 

“Come on, we’ve got life to do.” He nodded happily. Pepper met your eyes and smiled.

— — — — 3 weeks later — — — — 

“Come on, get up.” Steve said eagerly, opening the door and the windows. 

You groaned. “No. Tomorrow.”

“You haven’t gotten out of bed in two days. And the last time you did it was to shower. Time for another shower.” He nodded, making a face at you. “Come on, you’re stinking my bed up.” 

You rolled over and opened your eyes. You reached for your phone and felt the same pain. Nothing. Tony was still gone. You sat up and faced Steve, knees to your chest. “I don’t think I can do this.” You said, your eyes tearing up.

“You can. And you will.” He sat next to you and kissed your cheek. “Pepper is stepping down as CEO. You are the only one who can take her place. You’re the new Tony.”

You gave him a look. “No one could ever be Tony.” 

“But you are the female version. Believe me, I hate that but it’s true.” Steve gave you a half smile. Your phone started ringing and his face went into shock. He lifted it to you, showing the screen.

“That’s not funny.” You said, slapping the phone down on the bed. “How did you do that?! That’s cruel!” Your phone buzzed still, Tony’s contact picture on the screen. There was no way it was really him.

Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The phone stopped ringing. Nick Fury walked in.

“You look like shit.” He said, moving to hug you. Not like Fury for most but for you it was a normal greeting. He was basically your dad, since yours had passed long ago. “You smell like shit, too.”

You were silent.

“Listen. We have a mission for you. Your first act as CEO of Stark Industries is this mission, Mission Damage Control. However, you two are the only ones that need to know.” Fury said. When he realized that didn’t work, he went silent. “We have Stark in a... Coma of sorts. We believe that we... well, you and Banner could find out a way to keep his reactor working. And a way to mend the human parts of him, too. You need to control and fix the damage and if we can do that, we may still have Iron Man after all.” 

You had tears in your eyes. “Where is he?”

“In a top secret area in Stark headquarters. Banner is already there, he’s the one who started his vitals. Because of the reactor, we have no real way of knowing if it’s working... just that he’s got vitals and the reactor is flickering red and blue.”

You nodded, Steve looked at you. “When do I start? When can I see him?” 

“When you take a goddamn shower.” Nick replied to you. “Comb your hair, too.”

Fury got up to leave but stopped just before exiting.

“And before I forget... here.” He handed you a key. “Tony left this for you. It’s the key to his penthouse. It’s yours. Welcome back, (Y/N).”


	8. good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’re you guys thinking?! Team Tony or Team Steve???? 😱😂👀

Both Steve and yourself were quiet on the ride to see Tony. You looked over and moved your hand across his leg.

“Do you resent me?” You asked softly. His face looked at yours as if he was unsure. “You returned the infinity stones and came back for me. You didn’t stay with Peggy. And now, Tony may be alive and I don’t know even if it were different if I’d ever be able to —-.”

“I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” Steve answered. “I promised Tony before we went to fight Thanos that I would make sure you were safe and never alone. I know how it feels to lose the one you love. I would never resent you for not being able to move on or taking a second chance if you’re given that.” 

“Steve,” You said softly. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

“Then I’m definitely not going anywhere.” He said firmly, moving to kiss your cheek. “You’re not alone. And no matter what you do, none of us will ever allow you to be alone or push us away.” He moved a hand over your stomach. “We should probably get you a doctor after we figure out what’s going on here. You need to see how far along if you are so we can take care of you.” He nodded. “And you’re going to have to start eating better.” He added. You rolled your eyes, and maybe start getting out of bed. 

They had Tony in a small glass room in a dark lab looking compound. Banner was testing his reactor. 

“It’s going to blow if we don’t figure out what’s wrong soon.” He told you after explaining some research he had done. 

You walked up to the screen. “Show me Stark’s chest scan zoomed in on reactor attachments.” You said as the screen started to move. 

“The reactor is bad. The gauntlet must have fried a piece. It’s causing his body to go haywire and the technology to glitch.” You explained out loud to Bruce. “We need to make a new one. In the meantime, we need to get a neurologist to make sure his brain is functioning and we should see if we can find some sort of regrowing and rejuvenation serum for both of you.” You looked at Bruce, who frowned at his scarred skin. 

“You know more about his reactor than I do. I’ll work on the serum. I’ve already started on my own for obvious reasons.” Bruce admitted. 

“I’ll find and reach out to the best neurologist in the world. Just to pull my weight.” Steve said firmly but with a charming smile, “Good luck, you guys.” He said, kissing your cheek before leaving.

“Where’s my kiss?” Bruce teased. “Alright, alright. You going to show me the real lab now?”

You grinned. “Hell yeah.” You moved to pull a pair of oversized, black aviators and threw them on. “F. R. I. D. A. Y. show surveillance of Mr. Stark in the basement at all times. Lock down this room at all costs. Authorization only to Mr. Banner and myself.”

_Yes Ma’am. Good to have you back._

— — — 

It took weeks for you and Bruce to test the ideas you had. It took a little over month for the neurologist to complete his tests on Tony to be sure enough to give any feed back. 

“There’s amazingly... a lot of brain activity still going on.” The Doctor said to you, showing the areas on an X-Ray light box. “It goes beyond my field, I can’t rightly tell you he will come to if you fix his power source. It’s complicated. But, off the record, I think this is a miracle. Personally, if I had your means of technology I would absolutely see it through.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Steve said as you sat there speechless. Just a few hours before, he was thanking a different doctor. You _were_ pregnant. 8 weeks.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Steve lifted you to shake the doctor’s hand as he exited the room. 

“Your press conference is later today. You have got to pull yourself together, okay?” Steve mumbled, rubbing his thumb along your cheek. 

“I need some time alone, I think.” You said slowly, then winced. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This is a lot to process.” He moved to kiss your forehead, one of his hands brushing your stomach. “I’ll meet you at the Penthouse in a few hours to drive you to the press conference.” Steve moved to grab his cap and keys before hugging you firmly and leaving.

You walked down the hall and up the elevator. Bruce was in the lab and Tony was laying there motionless. Still. Why couldn’t you figure it out?! You had gotten a voltage to the reactor to set off any more damage but it was only buying time. He would never wake up with out it actually feeding into him. 

You chewed on your lip before turning to enter the room. “I think I got it.” You said simply, Bruce looking at you with his eyes raised. “Come here, I need second eyes.” 

You flicked some fingers across the holographic screen, bringing up side by side models of the reactors. 

“That’s it. Fuck. We’re going about this all wrong. The pieces are getting closer to Tony’s heart. But, not there yet. So the reactor is working it’s just not _strong_ enough.” You said. “F. R. I. D. A. Y. - a chest X-Ray please.” 

“Jesus, so... who’s going to play operation on Tony?” Bruce asked, glancing back and forth between the scan and you.

“Whoever it is, has got to be quick. We will have to turn the reactor off, remove whatever shrapnel is blocking it, and replace it with a stronger reactor. In maybe.... less than a minute. We’re going to need multiple hands.” You said.

“You look like a mad scientist. You sound like a mad scientist.” Banner shook his head. “And when he wakes up looking like Frankenstein because I haven’t figured out my half of the bargain?”

“He will be weak for awhile. And he will need therapy for a bit, fluids, and a shit ton of other TLC.” You shrugged, “and you’re going to figure it out. I had an idea,” You said, “I reached out to Wakanda. They’ve located some Heart Shaped Herb. His sister, the princess, she’s brought us a sample and given us a machine that heals wounds. Both tests were successful. However, you’re both only to be given a rationed amount. I promised this was only to heal wounds. Tony is the only one who will take the vibranium. Shuri and I have put it in this.” You pushed your glasses up as you pulled out a glass box. A vibranium arc reactor glowed. “We also tested this as successful.”

Banner looked at you. “And I... I am going to be able to use the healing machine?” He asked. 

“You start tonight. You will spend the night in it downstairs. Tony will be placed in it for a week starting the day after tomorrow. Shuri will help me with the reactor switch next week.” You looked over at him. “I just hope this works.” 

Bruce set a hand on your shoulder. “He’s a fighter. That’s for damn sure. He’s lucky to have you in his corner. We both are.”

You smiled and moved your hand over his. You glanced back at Tony before grabbing your bag. “I’ve got a press conference to be at. They want all Iron Man’s Marks to be in government hands — once again. I gotta go kick some dicks.” You waved and made your way out.

Running the company was the easiest thing. It kept you busy, kept Tony at bay in your mind. But with the new battle going back and forth, Pepper retiring, all the collateral damage of his death had caused a lot of stress. You constantly got asked questions like, “What’s it like to be the most attractive CEO in America?” Stupid shit like that that distracted from the hard work you actually did. But, your snarky comments would have made Tony proud. 

After the conference, you got into Steve’s car. Another old model that was definitely too nice to be a normal day to day car but for Steve it was. 

“How am I going to do this?” You asked him softly. He had driven off to a nice scenic place overlooking a beautiful water setting. 

“Well, firstly. I think you need to move in with me.” He announced. Your eyes widened. “Tony’s penthouse isn’t exactly prime nesting material. We can have people set up a nursery just in case but you need to have someone there with you at all times. Some normality.”

“Normality.” You scoffed.

“Once you’re at a good place, we should have dinner with Morgan.” He said softly. “I know you’ve told Pepper. But, Morgan will be excited to know she’s having a baby brother or sister.” 

Your eyes teared. 

“Hey,” Steve smiled, reaching to kiss your temple and squeeze against your leg. “I’m here with you. One hundred percent. I’m going to be here for you and for this child. I want you to move in with me. I want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“Okay.” You smiled. You finally understood what Tony meant. You were in good hands.


	9. the fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIMME FEEDBACK!!! I can’t WAIIIIT to dig into more team Tony!!! 🥺🥰

It took more time than you had originally thought to heal Tony’s physical ailments. A lot of bones were broken, shattered, some parts of skin were so badly damaged that Shuri had to separate treatments

By the time she even let anyone in to see him again, you were nearly 20 weeks pregnant. You were showing, glowing, and Steve was happily doting on your every move. He constantly stared at you. You’d catch him and he’d laugh, shake his head, and say, “I guess this is that life Tony was always talking about.” That made you both smile and feel a little sad. You were, after all, having a baby that you weren’t sure yet would ever meet his or her father. In fact, you had pushed off finding out the gender in hopes Tony would be back to his normal self by then. 

Pepper was on vacation with her new boyfriend, a CEO of another company in Japan. He was really nice and, in the meantime, you and Steve had happily volunteered to take Morgan in. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” You laughed, hands on your hips. Morgan had tried to bargain she’d eat dinner if you gave her some donuts first. Just like Tony, she was sassy and adorable.

“A deals a deal!” Morgan grinned, a tooth missing right in the front.

“You didn’t shake on it, little Stark! Time to eat some veggies!” You chased her into the kitchen and you both laughed.

“Does my brother like veggies?” She asked, pressing her tiny face to your belly. 

“Brother? How do you know it’s not a girl?” You asked softly, moving to sit down and catch your breath a bit.

“Because! I can feel it in my guts.” She nodded, going to the fridge and grabbing a juice box. She stopped and shared some with you, “My brother likes juice boxes.” 

“Oh is that so? I guess I better start drinking all of them, then.” You nodded.

“Well, he doesn’t like THAT many juice boxes.” She giggled, as if you were the funniest thing in the world. She settled down then pressed her head back against your tummy, feeling a press of a kick. “Hi brother! It’s me. Your sister. I just want to say I love you!” Your belly fluttered again, another kick. “No, I love you more! I love you 3000!” She giggled. You teared up a little, patting the top of her little head.

Just then Steve ran in. “(Y/N). Babe!” He ran into the bedroom and then finally found the two of you in the kitchen. “We’ve been trying to call you!”

“My phones dead! Little Stark was playing too many games.” You smiled, giving her a wink and stuck your tongue out at her.

“Hey kiddo! What do you think about pizza for dinner, just you and me?” Steve asked, smiling down at Morgan. She squealed and celebrated. “Alright, go wash up. Take a bath and change and we’ll go! And we can get ice cream after.” She raced off with her stuffed Iron Man toy you had bought her. 

“What the hell, Steve? Do you know how long I had to work to get her in the kitchen after saying the word ‘veggies’?” You cocked your head in an annoyed motion, an eyebrow raised.

“(Y/N).” He said seriously, “He’s healed. They need you. It’s time. The doctor is here to help you change the reactor. All his bones are casted and Shuri says he’s stable to undergo. But it has to be soon, his heart rate is going down.” Steve was rubbing his hand over your arms. “I’ll take care of her. She can eat broccoli with Tony in a few weeks.” 

Your eyes watered. You reached up and, for the first time, you kissed him in a quick, firm motion. Steve was stunned and he quickly reached in to return the kiss. “Go. The car is outside.” He motioned, pushing you gently out the door.

You drove fast. Faster than Steve would approve of with your growing belly. Before getting out, you reached to grab one of Tony’s old Stark Industries hoodies and pulled it on. You pulled your hair up in a high messy bun and ran up to the elevator.

“I hope you came focused.” Shuri smiled at you as you gawked at Tony’s body.

“Shuri.” You said, your eyes watering. “He looks.... he looks like Tony again.”

“That’s because he is Tony.” She teased, giving you a coy smile. “He’s hardheaded for sure. But not hard enough for me to break through! We got this. Girl squad forever!” She high fived you and you both bumped hips. It was a thing between you. She made you laugh amongst serious times and you appreciated it a lot. “Don’t hug him. Come on. Sterilize. We must get this done now. He has much more healing once he comes to.” Shuri nodded, holding her hand out to hand you to show you were to sterilize and go over the game plan.

You both walked in, Bruce in the other room monitoring vitals with the neurologist that had been hired to help before. “Ready?” Banner smiled.

“Yes.” You smiled, walking up to Tony with your new hardware for him in hand. “It’s like I’ve been waiting forever.” You smiled down at him.

They had also attached a heart rate monitor to you. Shuri was insistent. Just Incase it got too stressful, Shuri would take over alone. But you were in go mode. The worst part was beating the clock, making sure you didn’t hit anything you weren’t supposed to. After a few moments.....

“30 seconds.” Banner said in a scared tone. “Come on, come on. You guys have got to get this thing going.”

You nodded, waving a hand at him as you moved to attach the wires. Green, blue, yellow to red. Or was it red to blue? No. 

“10, 9...”

Green to blue. Go. Yellow to red. 

“DONE!” Shuri cheered, running over to hug you. “And now, we WAIT!” 

Your heart was pounding and then you heard.... his heart pounding. Loudly. Vividly. And then, a gasp.

Shuri and you both turned. 

“Tony.” You said slowly.

“Hey. Uh. Can I get some pain meds?” He winced. “Or vodka? Something? Like now?” He laid back, wincing in pain. Both you and Shuri nodded and ran in two directions.

“Hey, hey. Baby. Not you. You, come here.” His voice was weak, not the firm snark you were used to yet you could still hear his voice trying to recalibrate or something of the sorts. “Get over here.”

You walked over and moved a hand towards him, cautiously tracing the lines of his face. Tears fell as you looked at him. You did it. And he was here.

“I missed you so much.” You said softly, crying yet smiling as you looked over him. 

“Here. For pain.” Shuri nodded, inserting a needle into his arm and causing a sharp cuss word from Tony’s mouth. Shuri grinned. “I’m done now. Call me.” She winked, bumping your hip as she left.

“What is this, parent trap?” He commented, Shuri laughed. 

“You’d be wiser to be grateful for a woman like her! Pregnant and still saving a mans ass!” She laughed, clicking as she left with a wave to everyone.

Tony looked back at you. His eyes getting drowsy. “P... pregnant?” He mumbled, his eyes closing.

You panicked.

“It’s okay. Vitals are good, it’s just the drugs kicking in.” The neurologist nodded. “She left some for him just while his arm heals. It’ll take a while. In the meantime I have a nurse that will take care of him. He’s one of the best nurses I’ve ever worked with. He’s just here to watch vitals and regulate pain medicine.” 

“Thank you.” You smiled, “so much. For everything.” You reached to hug him as you walked over. Banner hugged you, too. “Go home. You’ve been here for me Day in and day out... you rest.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” He asked, his brows rumbling. 

“I’m perfect.” You smiled, looking back at Tony. “I’m absolutely perfect.”

You fell asleep for awhile next to Tony before Steve walked in. He looked over and saw you sleeping. Meanwhile, Tony was starting to wake up. Steve walked to you and moved you from the bed, leaning you back to recline the chair and put a blanket over you.

“Honey, you can’t lay on your stomach like that. Come on.” He said, getting you comfortable on your side. He leaned down and smiled, rubbing your stomach. 

Tony noticed him rubbing your stomach and his brows furrowed. How long had he been out? “Major surgery while pregnant. I think she deserves a plaque for that.” Tony said, his voice back to snarky but still a little raspy.

Steve looked over and raised an eyebrow. “She deserves a hell of a lot.” He nodded, running some fingers through your hair. 

“So, how long... how long have I been out? Did you guys make me a play back movie to catch me up on recent events?” Tony said sarcastically, praying to know more. He prayed that baby wasn’t Steve’s but, it had to be. He was _dead_ , after all. Last he checked, the dead couldn’t breed. 

“Uh, about.. five months.” Steve replied hesitantly, “She and I didn’t know you were even faintly alive for a month. Then Fury showed up and told her they needed her.” Steve rubbed his neck. “I took care of her for you, just like you asked me to.”

“I can see that.” Tony whipped. “To be clear, by ‘take care of’ I didn’t necessarily mean impregnate her as soon as I died. You could’ve let her wallow for a year or so. Because now look, I’m alive for what?” He asked, his eyes almost red. “For Morgan, yes. But I’m alive so I can watch her be with my best friend? Is that why you brought me back? To see her have your kid?”

Steve scoffed. “You know what? You’re really something. This whole time. I was going to go back to be with my woman, my girl. Peggy. But I stayed because she had no one and I made a promise to you.” He was talking so loud, you started to stir awake slowly. “I love her! Yes! She’s amazing and she deserves way better than you. But I knew when they said you were alive you were what she wanted, I knew even dead you were still where her heart was. I respected that. I respected you.” Steve was angry. It rarely happened but when it did.. “When she told me she was pregnant I made her move in with me. So, yes, we’ve gotten closer. We may have kissed. But that baby isn’t mine.” Steve said, his eyes angry. “Though, yeah. Many times I wish it was and if she had given me the chance, I would’ve treated the kid no different than my own.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes with your hands. “Steve?” You mumbled.

Steve pulled a folder out of his jacket. “I saved these for you. Glad you’re back. Always a pleasure.” He threw the folder at Tony, it landed on his chest and ultrasound pictures fell out. Then, he looked at you. “I’ll be at the house. I’ll take care of Morgan as long as you need until Pepper comes back. Just... keep in touch, I guess? How does this work? Are you even coming home?”

You winced, barely awake and a little heartbroken at the same time. This is what you wanted to avoid. “I don’t know.” You said honestly.

Watching Steve walk out made you tear up. You wiped your face and sat back in the chair. Then you remembered: Tony. He was sitting up now, looking at you.

“Care to... fill in the blanks?” He asked, moving through the pictures. “So the kid isn’t Cap’s?” He asked, looking at you. “You kissed?” His eyelids were hot, you could tell he was on the verge of light tears.

“Is that what all that was about?” You asked, cocking your head to the side. “You realize that man took care of me and is probably the reason I’m not homeless right now.”

“Hey — I gave you a penthouse.” He chimed in.

You shot him a look.

“Just, pointing out. Wouldn’t be homeless! A bum maybe, but.” Tony stopped talking when your expression stared him down. He put his hands up, grimacing at the pain that ensued. 

“Tony, this is your baby.” You said simply. 

“Show it to me.” He said. “No, wait. Come here. Sit here. Sit here and show it to me.” Tony pat a spot on his bed lightly with his good arm. 

You gave him a little look but melted. That face. His hair had grown out long and was wavy. You missed him so much. You walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the hoodie up over your tummy. 

“Amazing.” He said as he smiled crazily. He moved his hand down to run against your tummy. “Boy? Girl? Do we know yet?”

“No, I was... I was waiting on you.” You answered. 

“Does Morgan know?” Tony asked.

“Yes. She’s really excited. She says boy. Steve thinks girl. Fury thinks girl. Banner is on team boy.” You said with a smile. 

“You... you saved my life.” Tony said after a long pause. He cried a little then, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. “Five goddamn months and you continued to try to save my life. You waited for me. You... Jesus.” He mumbled on. 

You laid back next to him cautiously. You looked to your side at him and reached to kiss his cheek. “Now it’s my turn to rest.” You smiled, your eyes dragging. 

Tony reached himself over to kiss your lips. “While I’m getting better, find a house. Any house you want. Steve can even visit if he loses the attitude.”

You rolled your eyes. “You haven’t even been awake a whole 24 hours and you’re already picking fights.” You moved some fingers through his hair. 

“Mmm,” he sighed against your touch. “Daddy’s back. And I’m not leaving you ever again.” Tony kissed your temple and rest his head against yours. 

“So, do you think this place has room service?” Tony asked, smirking as you both laughed.


	10. loose ends & damaged goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! To all my readers — thank you SO much. I love how much activity there is with this story! I hope I continue to write and keep this as something you enjoy reading. 🥰🥰🥰

Pepper tapping on the glass door woke you up. She had Morgan in hand. You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hands. 

“Tony,” you muttered sleepily. You moved to tap him and he winced awake.

“Already? Honey, I’ve only been alive again for a few hours....” Tony said in his scratchy, sleepy tone. “Well, alright. I can try. It’s the least I can do.” He turned to kiss you eagerly. 

“Tony!” You laughed, kissing him before sitting up and pointing to the door.

“Morguna!” Tony grinned as he yelled at Morgan from his bed, smiling wildly.

You went to the door and opened it, hugging Pepper and walking in with them again. You grinned as they visited and Morgan hugged Tony and you watched while they talked. Pepper finally came up and she touched his face. You looked down on the ground while they continued to embrace. Was this what Steve felt when he saw you with Tony?

With a painful gulp, you took a step back and grabbed your back before leaving. As you walked away you saw Tony’s eyes watching you but you looked away and kept going.

When you got to the penthouse it was quiet. You paced, rubbing your eyes. You moved to change and get into bed. You laid there, staring at the ceiling. Was he still in love with her? Was she still in love with him? He had told you there was nothing to worry about but you saw them. The worst part was... you couldn’t be upset. She had him first. Right? But he had promised you.

Laying awake, you stirred for hours. Finally, you turned, and called Steve. 

“Hey,” Steve said, smiling but his face was still uneasy. “I’m sorry about last night.” He apologized. “I hope you know that —.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. Can you... can you come over?” You asked, tears in your eyes. When you looked back, he had already hung up. 

Meanwhile, Tony was alone with Morgan in the makeshift hospital room. She wanted to stay with her daddy and Tony made sure he had people bring in a bed for her. However, she was knocked out against her dad’s side. 

Tony laid awake. You left when you saw him and Pepper and he hadn’t heard from you. He had tried calling but you hadn’t paid attention to your phone. “F. R. I. D. A. Y. — show me activity in the penthouse.” He said, laying his head back as he placed his sunglasses on. He saw you, sitting there. Then he saw Steve at the door. Tony ripped the sunglasses off, rubbing his eyes in a frustrated mood. Jesus, if he could just get out of the hospital bed right at that moment he would. He rolled his eyes, hating he couldn’t leave it alone, and put the sunglasses back on to see what unfolded.

At the penthouse, it took Steve maybe fifteen minutes until you heard his footsteps. He went over to you and sat down, “what happened?” Steve moved to rub your face in his hands. “Was it Pepper and Morgan? But we had Morgan and things were fi.... Oh. It wasn’t Morgan.” 

You shook your head.

“They’re divorced, (y/n).” Steve reminded you. You were surprised that he was defending Tony. “He made sure it was finalized before we tested the time gps. He told me.” 

You nodded. “He told me I had nothing to worry about. With Pepper. But the way she was crying and touching his face.”

“He’s the father of her child.” Steve reminded you. “She’s always going to be. You’re apart of their family and they’re apart of yours now, too.” He said softly, moving to rub your stomach gently. He lifted your chin, “Tony loves you. He left Pepper. He wouldn’t risk what you two have to go back.” 

You moved and leaned your head against his shoulder. “Then what do I do about us? I don’t want to hurt you and I know I already have. I just — I’m having his baby. It complicates everything.”

“Not for me. It changes nothing on my end.” He said with a nod. “But I know it does for you. I know you love me, I believe you when you tell me. I have the moments that we share, the ones no one else sees.” Steve reached to kiss your cheek. “I’m happy if you’re happy. You’re always going to be in my life. If Tony can’t handle that he’ll have to go through me.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want you two to be at odds. We just go back? I go back to living with Tony and start this with him instead of you?” You asked confused. 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. His eyes were sad. He pushed some hair back behind your ears. “Though, I do have one request.” He said, “I want to be there to see what you’re having. Please.” 

You grinned and nodded, moving to kiss his cheek. “You’re not being left out of this baby’s life.” You said confidently. “You’ve been here for us when no one else was. You cared for us, loved us, and you took me out of a really dark place.” You were moving your fingers through his hair now. 

Frustrated past the point of being able to hold it in, Tony called you. You saw his face pull up in front of you. You sighed and declined it.

“I’m not ready yet.” You said softly. “I need some real sleep, I need to breathe before I say how jealous I was.” 

Steve nodded. “You want to lay down?” He asked softly, “too much stress is bad for the baby. I’ll sit and watch tv with you while you fall asleep.” 

You nodded, moving to lay down on the couch. He placed a pillow on his lap for you to lay on and watched tv until you fell asleep. Tony was fuming, he had thrown his sunglasses across the room. Once you fell asleep, Steve grabbed his things and left. As promised.

When you woke up, you went straight to see Tony and straighten things out. Morgan had already gone home. And. To your surprise, he was out of bed. He was up in a wheelchair, arm in a sling. “Have a good night’s sleep?” Tony whipped, his head cocking to the side as you came in.

You walked in and set your stuff on the bed, sitting down in front of him.

“Did you sleep with him?” Tony asked. 

You made a face. “Excuse me?” You asked in shock. “Steve?”

“Yes, Steve! Who else did you have in my penthouse last night?” He asked again, wheeling closer to you. 

“Were you.... you were watching me?” You asked, your eyes filling with hot tears. “Do you think I’d keep you alive and do all this just to sleep with Steve AFTER I’m pregnant with your baby and you’re alive?” You shook your head. 

“I know what I saw.” Tony said, his eyes watering with hot tears now, too.

“And apparently the inside of your own ass was blocking the view of the truth.” You spat. “Steve came over because I had loose ties to fix. I owe him that. I did not sleep with him. I fell asleep, he left once I was asleep. Did you see that?” 

“I threw my glasses across the room before that.” He said hardheadedly, arms crossed against his chest or... sling. 

“Exactly.” You said, pissed. “I left because I got jealous of Pepper caressing your face. And once you didn’t stop her I left. Steve actually defended you. GOD, Tony. Why are you such a fucking dick sometimes?! Why can’t you just trust me?!”

“Because I’m HALF ALIVE! I’m screwed up! If possible, more crippled than before. And he’s... got his shit together and he’s... WHOLESOME.” Tony was talking with his hands. “And... and you fell in love with him!” He said, finally, tears falling from his eyes and sounding defeated. “I know. I can tell. Because you talk to him the way you talk to me. The way I look at you, you look at him. I missed parts of your life and missed parts... I missed all of this.” He said, moving out of his sling and slowly extending both arms to touch your stomach. His hands pressed over your stomach. “I can’t forgive myself. I can’t forgive myself for leaving you alone with him and letting you slip away.”

You were quiet. You moved closer, slowly sliding to sit in his lap. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he looked up into your eyes. “I love Steve. I think, maybe if things were different that Steve and I would be a good match, we’d work. We hardly fight, it’s always positive. He always does what he says he is going to do. He never fights back.” 

“Thanks.” Tony quipped.

“That’s the problem, though.” You added, smiling up at him. “I never knew I could feel so much until I fell in love with you. I laugh, I cry, I get angry. I feel... fine with Steve. He does everything a guy is supposed to do. I’m comfortable. And he deserves someone amazing that feels the way I feel about you, for him. You’re intoxicating, complicated, and I missed you every single day all day long.” You kissed his cheek and nuzzled your nose to his. “He’s the perfect guy, for someone else. You’re the perfect one for me. I love him the same way you love Pepper. Nothing is going to happen because I can never get you out of my mind. You never gave him a chance.”

Tears were falling from his face. “And you never left me alone, either, by the way.” You said. You looked down at your tummy that was making small, tiny little dimples where the baby was kicking. “You stayed with me, you gave me this precious gift, and then you came back. And you’re mine now. Right?”

Tony nodded. “But are you mine? And only mine?”

“I always have been.” You said softly, reaching to kiss him gently. 

“Are you sure you still _want_ me? I’m sort of... damaged goods.” Tony made a face, looking into your eyes and searching them.

“I will always want you.” You nodded, kissing his lips firmer now. 

He moved forward to kiss you over and over again, moving to kiss your neck hungrily. “God!” He said, hitting his hand against the arm of his wheelchair. “I’m tired of being like this. I just want to be able to walk with you, search for a house, watch movies with you and the little squirts, and throw you on the bed and..” Tony continued to mumble against your skin as his lips kept kissing over your neck.

“Baby,” you laughed softly. “You will be better before you know it. And I’m not going anywhere.” You smiled. “You’ll be all cute and refurbished, my cute little damaged goods.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You just wait, I’ll show you damaged goods.” He tickled your side and you giggled. “Can I go home? God, I just want to sleep next to you in our own bed.” 

“Probably soon. I’m going to stay with you for awhile. We have another room ready for you tonight, though. For us.” You smiled. 

“Baby... I don’t know if I can do it with one arm but, wow. I’ll try.” Tony gave you his signature smirk. 

You just laughed and rolled your eyes. “Come on.” You got up to wheel him and he groaned as you moved from his lap.

You wheeled him over and upstairs to the loft you had made for the late nights you had spent either sitting with Tony or working on his reactor. It was a nice minimal room with a living area. Coffee maker, mini kitchenette, and over in the bedroom there was a large California king bed with a fluffy white bedspread and dark grey sheets. The bedroom went into a large bathroom with one sided windows so you could see out but nothing was seen from the outside. A giant rainwater shower and jacuzzi tub sat in one corner while a vanity, sink, and the toilet laid out on the other side.

“Holy shit. I’ve been here for how long and never got this treatment.” He gasped.

“Well, I was here to save your life. I think that this was just a perk for the stress.” You winked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. He moved to get out of his chair and you went to help. “No, no. Let me do this. Just come here, hold my hand.” 

You went over and took his hand, letting him slowly walk to the bed. He laid down and you moved his chair to the side.

“Jesus, this is so much better than that other bed. Come here, baby.” He said softly, moving to rest against his pillow. 

You moved and crawled in bed next to him. You snuggled in, squeezing him gently and kissing his cheek. Your tummy pressed into his side and he moved to rub your stomach. “Whenever you get better and get out, we’ll find out the sex of the baby.”

Tony nodded, kissing your lips. “Do you think we could bring Morgan? And if you want - I think bringing Cap would be nice. But I’m holding your hand, he can stand and hold the nurses hand. Maybe it’ll be a good love connection, get him out of my hair.”

You gave him a look, grinning wide. “I was going to ask.” You giggled, kissing his lips. “Thank you, Tony.” You smiled against his cheek, hugging him.

“No, thank you.” He said softly, nuzzling your cheek with his nose before kissing your temple. “I love you.”

You looked at him and kissed him again. “I love you, too.” You smiled. “Sorry I got jealous.”

“It’s okay. It’s sexy. But — by the way, no one could ever compare. Not even close.” Tony smiled, “You’re it. It’s just you. It’ll always just be you. I promise.” He moved his hand against your cheek and then through your hair. “God, I love you so much.”


	11. i’m convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE okay! A little smut! Super nervous so hopefully you guys enjoy it 🤪☺️😬 Let me knowww how you like it. I also made an instagram - @ironapprentice! Should I use it?! What type of stuff should I post??

“You are in all circumstances to play nice, do you understand?” You asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You know, with that belly and little stance it’s _very_ hard to find you scary, princess.” Tony smirked, moving to slowly dress into clothes you had brought him. 

“Steve was nice enough to let us stay with him so he can help me with you while I’m... pregnant.” You said, adjusting to pick up one of his bags. You were 30 weeks. For how little you were, the baby now took over about fifty percent of your body. At least, that’s how Tony liked to say it. 

“Hey! No lifting!” Steve said as he walked in, hands on his hips. He moved to grab the bags. “Neither of you are in any condition to carry anything. Now, are we ready?” 

“You know, yes, Steve was nice enough for us to stay with him but I did offer him a ticket to Superbaby Stark Ultrasound 30 weeks.” Tony nodded, moving on his crutches slowly into the wheelchair. “I like this, working together. I feel like we can really make this work. Don’t you think? We can go to counseling just like you wanted to. Divorce is such a drastic measure.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. “I was never divorcing you. You’re just an ass.” 

“I’m going to divorce both of you if we don’t get some Chinese food soon.” You mumbled as you walked past them to leave.

Tony raised his eyebrows at Steve. “That’s all you.” Tony told him, “I get the horny hormones, you get the princess hormones.”

“Leave her alone, she’s not that bad.” Steve laughed, pushing Tony down to the elevator where you were waiting. 

“Should I order extra egg rolls?” You asked, moving a hand over your tummy.

Tony pushed his sunglasses down far enough to glance at your stomach. “I’d say so..... I mean, _no dear. You’ll never finish it all._ He corrected himself sarcastically after you shot him a look.

“I will order it after the doctor’s appointment.” Steve said. “All four of us can pig out before we take Morgan home.” 

You huffed. 

“Here, in the meantime.” Steve reached into his bag and grabbed a bag of Cheetos. He handed it to you with a wink. You gave him a big grin. 

“Hey! Steve? Yeah, back up. That’s my Cookie Monster to feed and get the googly eyes from.” Tony said, “Making me look bad, strike number 1... or, you know 50.”

“Cookie hungry.” You teased, causing Tony to crack a smile before giving you an eye roll. “Me think Tony pay for dinner tonight.”

“Me agree.” Steve said, mimicking the same Cookie Monster voice you had done. 

“Fine. But no headaches tonight when I want your cookie.” Tony quipped. You moved and hit him very gently but playfully on the back of the head.

You all got situated in the car before driving off to pick up Morgan. She was at the door with her backpack. Pepper waved at you as you buckled Morgan into her little car seat. 

As you all packed into your doctor’s office, Steve propped Morgan up to sit on the bed beside you while he stood on your left and Tony on your right. 

“You look like the surrogate of Steve and I’s gayby.” Tony said sarcastically, moving to kiss the side of your head. “I’m excited. I’ve yet to see squirt number 2.” He moved to hold your hand. 

Steve was on the other side of you watching the screen intently. “You guys never said what you two wanted?” He said. “I bet Morgan $50 it’s a boy. If it’s a girl she has to eat broccoli every day for a week.” Morgan crossed her arms on her chest.

“It’s a boy, uncle Steve. I told you! I feel it in my guts.” Morgan mumbled again.

“We’ve decided that we’ll be happy with anything.” You nodded.

“As long as it’s healthy, it’s my third chance. My second chance is right here, and my last chance is right here.” First he looked at Morgan, then pressed his hand on the side of your tummy.

The doctor came in and started to talk, asking you how you were doing, checking your vitals, and then he started the ultrasound. 

Tony’s eyes beamed as the monitor started producing noises, beating as soon as it was focused. A tear rolled down his face. Steve looked over at him. He really did love you. 

“Finally, I can tell all of you... you’re having a little boy. See there?” The doctor pointed at Baby Stark’s boy parts as he smiled over at you all.

Steve moved to pat Tony’s back, rubbing it a little in a “congrats” kind of way. 

“YOU OWE ME $50 UNCLE STEVE! PAY IT TO THE ORDER OF MY BABY BROTHER!!” Morgan said excitedly, being lifted by Steve and laughing at the same time.

“Wow,” Tony finally said after watching the screen for a few moments. He looked down at you and pressed a kiss to the side of your head, moving his hands to press on either side of your tummy. “Hey there, kid.” He said softly, kissing your cheek. “Any name ideas?” He asked, pulling back and looking at you before pressing a kiss to your lips. “Conrad? Loki, maybe? Or... or Blimp?” 

You laughed, “What about Howard? Howard Anthony Stark?” 

Tony blinked, tears falling down his cheek. “Y-Yeah. Yeah that’ll work.” He nodded, “I gotta get better. Nurse Rodgers can’t take care of you more than I do.”

“It’s purely platonic!” Steve chimed in. “I’m perfectly capable.”

“This isn’t Two Men and a Baby, Cap. This isn’t even Husband and Wife and Captain America and a Baby.” Tony said, sarcastically referring to an old movie.

“No, it isn’t.” You said with a nod, getting up and settled to leave. “Because we aren’t married.” You added, Steve holding back a laugh. “And, anyway, isn’t the movie called Three Men and a Baby? Does that mean I get Star-Lord too?”

“Oh it’s going to get complicated if you don’t quit that sass, Princess Stark!” Tony said as he raised his eyebrows at you, making you giggle as he moved to spank you playfully. “And Star-Lord? Really?!”

“Do I get Chinese food?” You asked, rolling your eyes, and moving to take Morgan’s hand as you all walked to the car. “Actually, I think we want Taco Bell now.”

“My kid does not eat Taco Bell! How dare you. What about Burger King?” He raises a brow at you. 

“What about both?” You responded, your face in his. 

“That was hot.” Tony nodded, “I’m convinced. Completely.”

“AND WENDY’S!!” Morgan added.

You all went to eat and had a good time. You took Morgan back and got off to give Pepper a picture of the baby. Pepper hugged you and cried, happy for you that Tony was back to finally help and experience it with you. With the promise of dinner soon, you went back to the car.

Once back at Steve’s, Tony looked around. “You never redecorated my place.” He mumbled, sitting down on the bed you guys had. The room was downstairs in the basement, a giant basement apartment with privacy. There was even a little crib just in case. “I can take care of you. We don’t need to stay here.”

“Tony, I’m not the one that said you needed to be supervised for a few weeks at least. It was the doctor!” You reminded, “when you get released we will go back to the penthouse but you still need to rest! You’re not fully capable yet.” 

“Don’t tell me I’m not fully capable.” Tony said. He was so hardheaded. He sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes in a frustrated mood. “I can’t even take care of my own girlfriend and baby! What kind of man am I?” 

You moved on the bed beside him, crawling to sit on your knees behind his back. You kissed his neck and ran your hands along his shoulder. “You’re the man who saved the world. You’re the man that gave up everything so that we all could have a chance at life. You are an amazing man. And you’re my man.” You reminded, causing him to turn to look at you. You kissed him softly. “I know you feel like you’re 100%. But you’re not. And you need to get better so we can go home. Steve is just here if we need anything. This is our own area down here, a separate door out, too. So hush.” 

Tony sighed and turned to you. “Are you still in love with me? Am I still attractive to you? Even with some of this.” He asked vulnerably, moving to pull his shirt down to show you some skin scarring still left against his shoulder.

You moved and pulled his shirt off, laying him down in bed, and moving the covers up around his waist. You kissed down over his shoulders and up against his neck. Your lips moved up against his jaw, over his earlobe, and your tongue moved to caress his earlobe easily - causing Tony to tense up and grab you.

“You’re making it very hard on me to rest.” Tony mumbled, moving to press his lips to yours. “Though, technically I got cleared for sex two weeks ago.” He said, his hands sliding up over your thighs. “I just can’t do too much of the work. And with this little accessory.” He mumbled, lifting your shirt over your belly. “You being on top might be best, anyway.” 

You laughed. “You think I’m that easy, huh?” You raised a brow, moving to turn away from him in the bed.

He adjusted in reaction. His body turning to your back, moving his hand down under your shirt and over your stomach softly as his lips peppered your neck. “You sure I can’t convince you?” 

Sighing softly, you laid back on your back and kissed him deeply. His hand moved over your belly and down between your legs as you kissed, sliding underneath your shorts and underwear to flicker against your clit and move between your lips which were already wet. A soft moan released from your lips. “Tony,” you whispered.

“Yes, princess?” He asked coyly between kissing your lips and neck. His fingers played between your thighs as his other hand pressed your shirt up and pulled your bralette down to release one of your breasts. His mouth dipped to find your nipple, lapping against you with his tongue before sucking softly. 

Your back arched as your fingers pressed through his hair. Lord, had it been this long for you that you were so turned on already?! Yes. It had been. And when your hand moved over his sweatpants to push them down you felt it had been long for him too, his growth pressing against your palm. 

Tony moved just then, pulling back to rip his shirt over his head and push his pants off to the side. He reached for you then, gently removing your clothes while you continued to lay with your back to his chest.

He pressed his lips against your shoulder and over your back, all the way up to your neck. His hand back between your thighs, rubbing against your clit as his head dipped to let his tongue lick against your other breast. With his hand and mouth occupied, he adjusted somewhat over your side as his mouth sucked and nibbled your skin, and he pressed his length deep inside you. He lifted one of your legs to rest against his as his hips slowly pressed in and out of you, his mouth now against your ear - his gasps exhaling against your skin. 

Tony’s fingers continued to rub against you as he pressed in, moving slowly yet deeply. And, as he moved, his face pressed against yours, you felt a small tear from his face land on yours. 

You were both so connected, you hadn’t even realized you were both crying. Not in a sad way, you were just both so happy that the only way to express it was in tears and moans. His grunts becoming more and more prevalent as you both came closer. And as you both came, your legs trembled, and he stayed inside you after you were done. His arms moved around you and his lips moved to kiss against your neck before finding your lips.

“Tony?” You asked softly after a few moments.

“Yeah, princess?” He answered, his fingers moving over your hips affectionately.

“I’m convinced.”


	12. all is fair (in love and war).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS SORRY IVE BEEN GONE SO LONG 🥺😭😭 also.... sorry for this, too.
> 
> ITS THE FORK IN THE ROAD. should we venture? What do you think is on reader’s mind???? was tony right? is steve right??

You woke up against Tony’s shoulder. You rubbed your eyes and turned to look at the clock... 1:24 AM. Curse this pregnancy insomnia. Tony was out cold. You sat up and looked over him as he slept, his eyelashes fluttering lightly as he rested. God, you were so happy he was here next to you. But mid moment, your stomach rumbled. 

“Okay, little one. Let’s go find a snack.” you smiled softly, reaching down and rubbing your own tummy with your hand softly. You hadn’t stocked your kitchenette with snacks just yet so you had to go upstairs. This didn’t bother you, maybe Steve was awake. He often had insomnia, too. You knew this because the two of you had often had nights of sitting up late and eating way too much ice cream. Plus he always kept the fridge stocked with your favorite stuff.

You slowly moved upstairs, step by step which got harder almost each time you thought. 

“There she is.” Steve said charmingly, sliding a bowl of ice cream over on the counter as you walked up. 

“I was wondering if I was going to be snacking alone.” You smiled, moving to sit up on the barstool next to him. 

“How does it feel, having him home?” He asked softly, looking over at you. 

“Amazing.” you answered softly, your eyes watering a little. “It’s almost a little... It almost doesn’t feel real yet.”

“Just wait until he does something to piss you off. It’ll feel real then.” Steve winked with a laugh. “Knowing Tony, it shouldn’t be too long.”

You laughed and dug into the ice cream. The two of you kept talking and mostly laughing. You didn’t realize, but at one point Tony had wondered up after you and watched you two for a few moments. The moment was when Steve was standing up dancing around and you were laughing, nearly choking on your sprinkles. 

“I should get back. Tony has physical therapy in the morning and I have a ton of meetings.” You sighed.

“When are you going to tell him you hate being CEO?” Steve asked, his brow raised. “You _are_ going to tell him, right?” In the doorway, Tony made a disturbed face. You hated it? Why? 

“I don’t know.” you mumbled, rubbing your forehead. “I hadn’t even thought about all the nitty gritty of having him back just yet.” 

‘ _Nitty gritty_?’ Tony mouthed to himself in disbelief. 

“It’s just. I don’t want him to be disappointed in me. I want him to be proud of me. But the CEO thing... It’s just so much more Tony than it is me. With the baby, I think I was going to do an interim acting CEO. I don’t want him returning and overworking himself. I’d rather bear it on a little longer myself.”

Steve made a face. Tony went back to bed. 

“You should be honest with him.” Steve said softly. “You know this, you and me... these nights. They have to come to an end soon.” You looked over at him, a hurt expression overtaking you. “We’re friends, look. Totally.” he walked over and took your hands in his, leaning down to look you in the eye. “But you’re not alone anymore. You don’t only have me anymore. You have to let go of this... thing we have. Because this thing... eventually... You should go to Tony instead of me.” 

“I didn’t realize that it was a bothering you.” you replied, stunned.

“No! no! That isn’t it.” Steve shook his head. “It’s just. If the roles were reversed, I would want the mother of my child to come to me, I would want her to be able to talk to me. I would want her to say I was her best friend.... Not some other man. I’m trying to be respectful here.” 

You nodded and pushed your ice cream away. Suddenly it didn’t taste so good. Maybe it was the guilt.

“Well, goodnight, Steve.” you said softly, climbing off the stool slowly.

“(Y/N)...” he called out, clearly upset that he hurt you.

But it was okay. He was right. Why was Steve always right?

You walked back over to the bed where Tony was laying. Moving to get back in bed, you cuddled into his shoulder.

“I hate to say it,” Tony mumbled, “But I knew this living situation was too good to be true.” 

You moved a bit, looking him over. Shit, he was awake.

“It’s 5am.” he replied to your silence. “I woke up with you not here at 2. Just, out of curiosity... What time did you two link up?” Tony asked, cocking his head down at you.

“I don’t know, like.. 1:30, 1:40? I didn’t look at the time.” you responded, not really looking him in the eyes, but playing with your fingers against his chest.

Tony sighed. 

“I know you didn’t do anything wrong.” He started out. “It’s just.. You know, I know it’s confusing because of this.” he reached to run a hand along your stomach. “But we’re just starting our relationship. Truly just beginning. But it’s odd because it’s like we jumped to stage two, however, your stage one was with Steve Rogers. It wasn’t with me.” 

You looked over at him. “No, Steve and I were nev-“

“You were never romantic? But he’s your best friend. Right? When you panic, who do you think to call? First thought?” Tony asked. When you didn’t answer he clicked and nodded, sitting up bothered by the situation. You sat up, too, looking defeated. 

“When you need to talk, you think of talking to him. When you hear a funny joke you tell it to him. And when you wake up because you can’t sleep in the middle of the night... He makes you a snack. He makes you laugh.” Tony’s eyes were glazed over with a wet film, you could see it as he looked down at his hands. “It’s not your fault.” he shook his head. “You were alone and he was all you had. Now, suddenly, you have me back. But even before, I was MIA and he was still there. I only came back into your picture for a matter of a week. The comfort was there before I even left.”

“I didn’t think. I just. I didn’t intend to go see him upstairs. I got hungry and I went for a snack and and he was there. I should’ve come back down, I know, but please.” you continued. He waved his hand at you and shook his head. 

“We agreed when the battle began that after I’d be in the running. You’d give me a chance. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret anything. I don’t regret being with you that night because it gave me this, and this, is possibly the best thing since Morgan and yourself that has ever happened to me.” Tony moved to rub your tummy again to ease his mind a bit. “But then this happened and I know you, I know you love me but this set this decision in stone. Even me coming back to life was another seal on the decision. Rogers never had an actual chance.” 

“He didn’t need a chance.” You interrupted.

“Didn’t he?” Tony asked in return. “Tell me this...” he looked at you and moved your chin up so you’d face him. “Have you ever thought: maybe if things were different, Steve would be the one for me?” 

You were dead quiet. You... You weren’t expecting that. Your eyes darted. 

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you two were together?” Tony asked again. 

Yes. You had. But how did you say that? You looked up at Tony. Maybe you already had said it.

“I know what it’s like... To choose what seems like the right answer, what looks like the most obvious road to take. I did it, for five years... With Pepp. And everyday for those five years, more and more each day, I thought about you. When you left my life, when your friendship was gone, I felt such resentment. I wondered everyday what it would be like it I had chosen you instead.” He said, looking at you at the end. “I don’t want to be your Pepper. I don’t want you wondering what if. Your heart, it’s split right now. And while this baby is cooking, I think I should move out. I think we should take some time. And I think... God.” 

Tony rubbed his face and sighed, as if he hated what he was going to say. “In the meantime you should explore what is going on... What has always gone on with you and Cap. And if, when the baby comes, you choose him... We will be the best co-parents this kid could ask for. I could think of no other man I’d let help raise my kid other than Steve Rogers.” 

You had tears in your eyes. “I don’t want to. I want you.” 

“If you decide on me. And God, let me make it perfectly clear — I hope to God you choose to come back to me. If you do, no questions asked, I’m going to be here to love you every single day.” Tony spoke so clear, your heart sank to the bottom of your stomach.

“I didn’t fight every day to bring you back... to not wake up next to you every morning.” you cried, looking up at him. “I love you, Tony.”

“You have to let him go, (Y/N). You have to choose to walk away from all the parts that he is filling that should be me. You have to decide to let me in. I can’t make you do that. You need to go all in and be sure. You know what’s here with me. And if you ever feel like, you’re alone, you need me. One call. Fifteen seconds max. I’ll be there.” Tony picked up your chin and pressed a kiss to your lips. “I promise.”

“If you’re moving out then I am, too. If this is you both being on fair ground then I shouldn’t live with either one of you.” you said as you looked at him. 

“Is that what you feel like needs to be done?” Tony asked, “Is that how you really want to go about it.” 

“I don’t want to be apart from you at all. But it’s not right for me to live with him and be apart from you.” You answered.

“I’ll get Happy to get you a place ready. He’s going to stay with me at the Penthouse. He’s also already put in place the interim CEO announcement, just until you’re back from maternity leave.” Tony nodded, “If you still want to come back, of course.”

“Could we maybe both come back together? At the same time? I don’t enjoy doing it alone.” you said honestly. 

Tony nodded, “We work good together as a team.” He smiled, kissing your forehead. “Come on, let’s get some sleep. Come on.” 

Was this really happening? Did Iron Man really just break up with you?


	13. option three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS 🥰 I’m so happy to have my mojo back! I loved seeing where reader’s mind went here. What do you guys think?

A week later you woke up to your alarm going off. Shit, you were late. A mid day nap was a daily routine since moving into your new high tech apartment Tony had Happy set up for you. It was time for your birthing class. And, as you pulled on some leggings you realized you had forgot to remind Tony. There was no way he’d remember from your small mention before. 

In the time you and Tony left, the day after he broke up with you, you had manage to ice out both retired heroes. 

“So, no more Avengers for you?” Pepper teased over breakfast. “Because between you and me, Thor is debulking.” 

You laughed to yourself, looking at a text from her about how Morgan wanted to skype her brother at next urgency.

You typed back that you forgot to tell Tony about the class as you aimed for walking to the class. It was a few blocks away. It was cold and drizzling, but lately you enjoyed the walking to clear your mind. The tummy was large and in charge and poked out of your jacket. 

You were, truth be told, pretty lonely. Steve had texted. He’d called. He just thought you were mad after your talk. You hadn’t even told him you weren’t moving out with Tony. You were alone. And unbeknownst to Tony, you weren’t with Steve. You were alone. 

Tony, an opposite to Steve, had barely texted. He, instead, was using pepper to spy and Happy popped in everyday around 6:00 with a random takeout buffet that you guessed Tony sent him with. 

You were in thought. When you turned the corner you jumped back, someone held out an umbrella. “You’re going to get sick if you keep this up, you know.” You heard Tony’s voice say. “And we need a belly jacket.” He took his jacket off and put it over your shoulders, standing so he closed it and zipped it around you. 

You were kind of stunned. You hadn’t seen him in a week. How did he remember? 

“I, uh, didn’t know if I had to bring anything. You don’t answer calls, so. I figured I’d harass you in the old fashion way.” Tony said as you just kept walking to the class.

Then, suddenly, you stopped in front of the doorway.

“Hello? (Y/N)? Earth to (Y/N). What are we looking at....” Tony turned and saw what you saw. Steve. Standing at the check in with your mat and name tags. 

“You gotta be shitting me.” You said. “What? You just both decide now you want back in my life? Doesn’t work that way.” you said, pushing by. You walked in and signed up. “I’m alone.” you said hardheadedly, looking at Steve.

“I didn’t know if you had told Tony and I.... I hadn’t heard from you. I called and they said you didn’t register a partner so, I. I registered myself.” Steve said sheepishly. “Hey Tony.” 

“Gotta say, I’ve been happier to see you.” Tony quipped at Steve. It was his own fault, but he didn’t realize that maybe you’d wanted Steve here instead.

You grabbed your mat and took your spot in the circle. Everyone was looking at you. God. This couldn’t have gone more wrong.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged, both running to take a seat at each side beside you. You felt them, sitting behind you, and your face was on fire with irritation. You weren’t helpless. You didn’t need either of them.

The class started and Tony leaned in, “Do you think they reuse these mats?” He pushed his shades down his nose to look down at it. 

You ignored him and looked ahead.

You heard Steve move over to talk to Tony. “Has she been talking to you at all?” He whispered.

“No. But I’ve had my people deliver copious amounts of fast food... wait... You.. you two aren’t... _So.. You two aren’t... you know.. Having sex?_ ” Tony asked as bluntly as one could imagine.

“WHAT?!” Steve asked hysterically. He replied loud so everyone looked.

“DO YOU TWO MIND??” you turned around, scorning them just as loudly. Then, you quietly hissed, “Do you want to go outside and discuss how neither one of you are having sex with me? And maybe moreso how maybe you both never will again or at all? Or are you done?”

Tony made a face as if he was saying ‘whoa, my bad’ with his hands in the air in a surrender. Steve faced forward.

“Sorry, sorry guys.” Steve waved with a laugh at the rest of the class. 

The two hour class seemed like it took eight hours. When it was over you stood up and rolled your mat up. Steve took your things to the counter for you.

“They said if we both want to come to the next one we’re more than welcome.” Steve handed Tony the appointment card for the next week with a smirk.

You snatched it from Tony’s hand.

“Feisty, are we?” Tony replied. “Don’t be mad because your friends like us more.” 

You rolled your eyes and walked by them both, grabbing your purse and took off outside. It was full on raining now and Tony rolled his eyes before running after you. 

“QUIT running away, hamburglar.” Tony joked. You were wearing a striped shirt. “Come on. We need to talk. All of us. Now.” Tony followed up. 

“We’ll walk you to your apartment.” Steve said in a nicer way, “I haven’t seen it yet.” 

You walked, fully guarded by both men, and went up to your manhattan penthouse. You had redecorated. It was super cute, girly, candles and pictures all around. You had baby monitors and a big one placed by the tv, already running in the empty baby room you’d had done for baby Stark.

When you walked in, you set your keys down and held the door open for them. You hung your jackets up and took your shoes off. You’d cut your hair, drastically from before it was a little short bob with a cute set of bangs that hung just along your glasses.

“So you... Plan on having the baby here after you deliver? A... Alone?” Steve asked as he looked around. He asked slowly, as if to not irritate or prod your already irritated manner.

Tony rubbed his temples. You were probably giving him a cardiac arrest but he wasn’t going to show it just yet.

“No, she’s not.” Tony said easily.

“Yes, that’s the plan.” You said over him as you moved to sit on the couch. “What did you two want to talk to me about? I have a mommy to be yoga class in two hours.” 

“Well then, consider this a favor.” Tony said, “That sounds terrible.” 

“Why did you cut us both off? Why didn’t you tell me you were moving out on your own? Did you two... break up?” Steve asked as he sat on the couch next to you.

“Yes. Tony broke up with me.” You said.

“No. No, I did not. I did not break up with you.” Tony answered, sitting down frustrated. “I said.. I wanted you to be sure you didn’t have feelings for him. I told you to explore your relationship with him! To see if you were sure on where you needed to be.”

“So you let her move in an apartment alone? Are you stupid?” Steve asked, almost raising his voice at Tony. “You get a last chance and you abandon her?! AFTER EVERYTHING?! She didn’t deserve that!” He was standing up and pointing at Tony. “YOU DON’T DESERVE HER!” 

“No! I DON’T. OKAY? Happy, Captain Asscheeks?!” Tony was standing now, too. Chest puffed. “I’m barely able to walk like I used to! I still need Happy to help me coordinate my hands sometimes. It’s embarrassing. And on top of that, she couldn’t be away from you! What was I supposed to do?! How do I, barely able to take care of myself, win her over from you, golden boy?”

“Oh, give me a break.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to grow up and work it out with her. Give her some grace! God knows she’s given you more than enough of that.” Steve huffed, pacing.

“I don’t want you guys to keep fighting.” you said. “I don’t know, honestly, if I am going to choose either one of you.” you added softly. “I decided while being alone that, I’m not alone. I have my son. And maybe.... Instead of option one or two... Maybe me and Howie... Maybe we’re option 3.” 

Steve looked over at Tony and realized that Tony hadn’t really ever thought of that outcome. Tony’s expression was absolute heartbreak.

“Y-you’re not even going to give one of us a second chance?” Tony asked, looking down at you. “You won’t even think about it?”

“You already got your second chance, Tony.” You didn’t look at him. Your eyes were on the ground.

“And me?” Steve asked, which surprised you. 

“You’re different.” You said after a pause and you lifted your eyes to Steve. “I love you, Steve.” you said, “I just... I’m not _in_ love with you.”

Steve laughed, sitting next to you and hugging you. “I know that. And I... After a bit of realization... I realized I felt the same.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re the most incredible woman I know. But I’ve always been in love with one woman.... And you, you know. You’ve always been in love with one man.” He gave a glance at Tony, who glanced up at you two for a few moments. “You’ll figure it out. But answer my calls. I’m not going to go anywhere, okay? And you promised me. Uncle Steve.” He nodded, pressing his hand to his chest. He kissed your head again and stood up. “I’ll talk to you later.” He smiled, giving Tony a look of ‘get it together’ before walking out.

You and Tony stared at each other for a bit.

“Do you... do you want to see the nursery?” you asked.

“Not really.” Tony answered quickly. “I kind of hoped we’d do that together.”

“What did you think? I’m already thirty weeks pregnant. You thought what? I wouldn’t set up a nursery until I gave birth?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“I didn’t think that far head, babe. I really didn’t think this entire thing through, if you didn’t notice.” He rubbed his face, his hands rubbing tears from his eyes.

“Hey,” you said, softening a little. You walked over to where he was sitting and he sat up, looking up at you. “Want to take me to dinner?” 

Tony gave you a hesitant, hopeful look before his lips turned into a little smile. “Yeah, I guess I owe you that much.”

“Well, it’s a start at least.” you winked. 

“But I’m driving. You walk too much. My kid’s going to come out fully trained for his first 5k if you keep it up.” He said, stopping in the doorway and looking at you. He moved a hand along your face and rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “Why didn’t you call?”

“Why didn’t you?” you asked back.

“I was laying awake every night praying you’d call me at 2am and say you couldn’t sleep with out me.” he admitted.

“I just didn’t call. Doesn’t mean I could sleep at night.” you said, walking beside him. 

He moved an arm around you. Tony leaned down and kissed your head, “How about we make sure you get some sleep tonight?”


	14. pillow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A CHAPTER OF WARM FUZZIES AND BACK TO BASICS 🥰 how are you guys? 
> 
> are we ready to meet baby stark?!

After dinner, Tony drove back to your building and parked, walking around to let you out. It was nice. There was conversation, admittance to faults you both had. 

Tony walked you to your door. You unlocked it and walked in, holding it open behind you before you realized he stayed in the doorway. You hadn’t talked about if it was just dinner or not, that subject wasn’t brought up. 

“You don’t want to come in?” you asked, looking back at him. “It’s barely 8:30. Do you want to watch a movie or something?” 

Tony raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but remained speechless for a bit. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you or overstep.”

“That’s a first.” You teased with a smile. You walked over and took his hand before locking the door quickly. You walked him over to your room and he raised his eyebrows again before he realized you had an oversized loveseat and tv there.

“Don’t worry, I need to shower and this couch is the most comfortable for me right now. It reclines all the way back.” You nodded with a proud smile. “Here, pick a movie. I’ll be just a few minutes. Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge.” 

Remotes weren’t necessary in your home because Tony had set it up with your own technology system which he named MOMMS, “Mother Of My Mini Stark”. When you walked into your bathroom and started to shower he settled on a movie you two always loved to watch, Ace Ventura. A classic comedy that no one else got except for you two. 

After a bit he ventured into the kitchen to look at your fridge. “FRIDAY, make note to restock (y/n)’s entire kitchen unit.” he spoke clearly. _’Yes, sir.’_ “You know, on second thought. Replace that note with a note to just win her back all together. A no extra apartment necessary kind of deal.”

Tony heard the water turn off and grabbed a bottle of water for you both before walking back to the room. He laid his jacket on the back of your door and removed his shoes. He sat down just as you came out.

Hair damp, glasses on. No makeup. You had on some flannel pj shorts with Iron Man all over them and a Stark Industries T-shirt. Tony smiled. This was the version of you he loved the most. 

“Come on, sit.” Tony motioned, his hand patting the chair after he stared at you for a few seconds.

You smiled and nodded before reaching to grab some pillows and throw them over to him. Next, you grabbed the big blanket from your bed. “We have to get comfy.”

“I see. Nice shorts.” Tony answered, looking over you again. “It’s cute to see you representing the brand and embracing your cozy.”

You rolled your eyes. “The brand is what fits the belly right now. I hate shopping for maternity clothes.” 

“Maybe we should try again. As much as I love seeing you in all things Stark, I know you love your edgy little fashions. Maybe later this week. We won’t go crazy, just, a few things.” Tony said as you moved the pillows around and got the blanket situated around them. 

With a button, the recliner leaned back, and the movie was projecting onto the ceiling as the large couch took on the most plush day bed possible. 

“You know, you didn’t need an excuse to get me in bed.” Tony joked, moving an arm around you as you nonchalantly moved in to lean against his shoulder. 

“I don’t think my bed has been slept in since I got here.” you laughed, “With how much Howie’s been kicking.. it gets too painful laying down completely. So this helps a lot, laying on here.” 

Tony made a face. “I hope now that we’ve cleared the air with each other... I know we’re taking it at our own pace and not being rash, but. I missed almost your entire pregnancy. I don’t want to miss anymore. If you feel bad, if you’re kept up and I’m not here, call me. I want to be here for you. I want to experience this with you. I know you’re tough. You don’t need me. But I need you to let me in on this.”

You looked up at him and nodded, moving a hand across his face as you let your nose brush against his. “I will. I promise. And I do, you know? Need you. Please don’t ever think I don’t. I’m done pretending like I don’t.” 

Tony nodded, squeezing you in tightly to his chest. “You weren’t the only one pretending.” 

It was true, you were both very independent and self sufficient beings. You had both become that way for very protective and callous reasons. It was hard letting your walls down. Tony started the movie and you guys watched it, laughing and exchanging loving stares at the other person’s face as they watched. During a moment, while your eyes traced the lines of Tony’s face in the darkness, your eyes grew heavy and you fell asleep. 

You were used to being woken up a few times during each night with violent kicks. You’d had a rough go of it. But that night you woke up once and, to your surprise, Tony was gone. 

You sat up, stunned by the pain of the hard kicking and reeling as to what happened. Why did he leave? Did you do something wrong?

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Tony asked as he came into the room, the light from the bathroom beaming in your eyes. You rubbed them. He’d just gone to use the bathroom. Jeez. Freak out much?

“I.. I woke up. The baby was kicking and it woke me up and then, I.. I didn’t see you.” You were mumbling. 

“Come on,” Tony held his hands out to yours. “Let’s lay you down in bed. You need to start getting some real rest.” He was right. But. You hadn’t brought yourself to lay in a bed with out him next to you.

“Are you leaving?” you asked, your face showing every inch of vulnerability you felt. 

“Not unless you ask me to go.” Tony answered, shifting his weight on and off his heels as he waited for your hand to take his. “Are you asking me to go?”

“No. I want you to stay.” you said as you took his hand and let him slowly lift you up. He put the pillows back on the bed and pulled the comforter down before helping to crawl in. 

He sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled his shirt off and left only his very fashionable joggers on. They were soft and fit his body perfectly. You were admiring him over the walk to dinner. 

He laid down and pulled you in, kissing your forehead as you laid against his shoulder. Your fingers traced along his skin.

“What’s this?” you asked, moving your fingertips along the edge of his new reactor.

“Oh.” Tony said, pulling the blankets up around him. “Nothing, nothing to worry about right now. After the baby stuff.”

“Anthony Stark. Are you fucking kidding me?!” You sat up, narrowing your eyes at him. 

“Look, it’s happened before. It’s toxicity in my blood, I have plenty of time. Banner is working on a new replacement for this and all you have to do, once you have little man, is switch them out. That’s it.” Tony explained.

“Why Banner?! Why would you ask Bruce?” you questioned. “I’m the one that made this one. Banner is going to take forever to try and figure it out from my notes alone.”

“Wait... _You_ made this?” Tony asked.

“Don’t act so surprised!” you said, somewhat offended. He was sitting up now, too. 

“No, no. I just. The technology... If you made it, why doesn’t FRIDAY have the notes? I couldn’t access what you used to harness the — oh.” Tony stopped in his tracks. 

“The idea is, or was. That eventually the vibranium mixed into your reactor would magnetize the shrapnels to the vibranium in order to be able to actually... remove your arc reactor all together, if you really wanted to.” You said, moving to tap his reactor gently. “We just... we weren’t sure how long it would be. It’s also shaky. We’d have to sedate you to x-ray the heart and be sure it’s all out or else...”

“I die. Really this time.” Tony completed your sentence. 

“Yeah.” you answered. “But, I made a few at different strengths. This is the strongest. I made ten levels. The idea was to go down a level every year or so, however long the absorption takes.” 

“You have the answer to this already done?” Tony asked, looking at you.

You nodded. 

“I made sure that when you came back, you’d come back to a life worth living. I wasn’t going to be half sure about anything.” You said, looking down at him. “The reactors go down in size as we change them. Since the hole for your reactor is so big now, Shuri and I created a sort of patch that rings around the new reactor to help foster growth and protect your skin as it heals to the new reactor’s size. It works brilliantly. It’s also going to be Stark Industry’s next release at Stark Expo next year. A breakthrough for the medical field and healing warriors during battle.”

Tony looked at you. A look of awe and pride. “Can you be any more brilliant? You worked on this that fast? How coul... How... I... I’m going to eventually not need this?” Tony looked at you. 

“Well, I had planned to leave one that is about the width of a paper towel roll to be just a... a safety net. I don’t want to lose you. Even if it’s a 99% chance of succeeding... Like you said, we know there’s always a 1% left.” Your eyes watered. “I love you, Tony. I love you for you. Every bit of you, even this.” you pressed your hands against the reactor. 

“Does this mean you’re my doctor now?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. “Because I may need a physical very soon.” He grinned, raising his eyebrows at you as he laid back with his arms behind his head. 

You rolled your eyes and moved to lay back beside him. 

“I love you, too, by the way.” Tony said softly as you reclaimed your place. “I love you so incredibly much.” 

You smiled and nodded, “I know you do.” Your eyes closed. And, finally, you slept deeply with no more interruptions.


End file.
